AvKiGo
by Raischenzo
Summary: Story one of "What things may come"What turns out to be another mission to stop Drakken in his latest plot to rule the world, is anything but. As Kim and Shego take on their greatest foes yet, which happened to be the two most feared species in the Galaxy
1. Chapter 1 Getting Started

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch.1 Getting Started

It was your typical Friday night, and a certain world saving teen was feeling restless. She hadn't received any calls from Wade or gotten any hits on the site for missions. At first Kim was o.k. with this, the time off gave her time to spend with family and friends. Now that a month has passed she grew restless, going on missions were a big part her life and to not have gone on one for so long was the equivalent of not breathing for her. Ron brought up the probability that the villains (the major ones at least) probably gave up their 'mad notions' of world conquest, due to being thwarted by Kim every single time. As much as she would've liked to believe that she doubted it. She doubted that people like Dementor , Drakken or Shego would give up on taking over the world.

She laughed to herself. Shego's most likely in it for the money she could probably care less what happened to the world as long as she got paid. That moment was short-lived and Kim found herself bored once more. She had no clue what to do and pacing back and forth in her room definitely was not helping. She contemplated calling Ron, but he had not returned from the movies with Yori. He had taken her to Transformers 3 tonight. Why had he chosen that movie Kim would never know. Even though she lived an extreme life she never liked movies that had a lot of explosions in them especially if they had giant killer robots in them. So for now she was left with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling while flicking the lamp on and off in her room.

Across town Drakken was having problems of his own. He was working on his latest invention that would rid him of Kim Possible. The problem was every thirty minutes he was sending Shego out to get the parts and it was finally taking its toll on her.

"Now Shego." He started to say before he was cut off by her throwing her plasma his way. "Shego, calm down." He pleaded in his usual whimpering voice.

"Calm. Oh I'm calm, or at least I will be when you stop running me fucking ragged!" she screamed, throwing more plasma his way.

Drakken jumped out the way, literally dodging for his life as Shego used him to relieve her stress. "Another day wasted because of you!" she screamed ferociously. Drakken ran into a corner and found his self between an angry Shego and a hard place.

"Y-Y-Y-You're right, why don't you t-t-take the rest of the day off." Drakken fearfully suggested. "Day? What day its Ten fucking thirty at night!" she yelled flaring her plasma more violently.

"Look why don't I give you a little spending money." He pleaded once more. The mention of money caught Shego's attention. "Here take this." He handed her his credit card.

"You can do a little late night shopping or go to the movies, do whatever you like as long as you don't hurt me."

She accepted it and after properly dressing herself in some street attire she left for the movies. Leaving Drakken with the feeling that he might have shaved a couple dozen years off of his life. She decided that she was going to go see Transformers 3 as she has heard a lot of hype about it, and found the last two interesting herself.

While she was a couple of blocks away she happened to notice that the theatre was not too far from Kim's house. She knew this because she had been to her house a couple of times in the past. Luckily for Shego her brothers (especially Hego) were not involved. She felt compelled to go there. Shego couldn't resist getting the drop on Kim. Her reactions were priceless. It was one thing to do it when she was on their turf but in the supposed safety of her own home, was just too great to resist. She parked the car further down the street as to not alert Kim in any way.

She found it easy to locate her room as it was the only one still blinking on and off. Shego easily and stealthily climbed up to the window seal.

Kim for over an hour continued to stare into the abyss that was the ceiling of her room, while constantly flickering the light of the lamp. She continued to rattle her brain for something to do, but she kept drawing blanks. As it drew closer to midnight she began to think of all things that a normal teenager should do. She should either be out with friends or on a date. Instead she sat at home locked in her room bored to death. She often felt her train of thought being broken by something or someone. She felt like she was being watched. When she finally decided to take a look, of course nothing was there.

She got up and went to shut the window. She couldn't help but feel off, something was not right. She could not shake the feeling that something was eyeing her.

"Nice room, princess." A voice called to her from behind. Kim spun around quickly and was face to face with Shego.

Well this is a nice turn of events what could Shego want with Kim other than to start trouble? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger From Here on Out

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch.2 Strange from here on out

Kim stood there with a bewildered look on her face. How could Shego have gotten in her house with her knowing? Sure she was an expert at what she does but that does not explain how she did it. Surely Kim would've picked up on it right? 'Maybe I'm starting to lose it due to my lack missions.' She thought. Shego just watched as the young hero went through several expressions as she pondered on the arrival of the pale assassin.

Kim soon remembered she was in the same room with the dangerous criminal. "Shego what are you doing here?" she asked the villain, assuming a defensive stance to be safe.

"Looking to start some trouble no doubt." Kim added on. "nah not really, unless that's what you want?" Shego answered with a devilish smirk, flaring her right hand. Kim was beyond puzzled if Shego wasn't here to fight her then what the hell is she here for?

Not to waste any more time she decided it was best to have her removed before her parents were woken. She lunged at Shego, but she merely just stepped out of the way. Kim then spring boarded off the wall and lunged at Shego once more. This time however, Shego caught her and pinned her to the bed.

'I must really be off my game.' Kim thought to herself. She struggled to get free but Shego had a tight hold to her. "Comfy?" The pale woman asked her.

"What do you want?" she asked her once more. Shego removed herself from off of Kim before answering. "I just thought I'd check up on my princess." She quipped. If it's one thing hated about Shego was the nicknames princess, pumpkin, and cupcake. "Shego how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" she said sternly.

Shego thought to herself. "Ummmmmm counting this one 245." She retorted. Kim sat up in the bed carefully eyeing the woman. All the while still trying to find a reason for why she was here. At the same time Shego was enjoying messing with the teen's head, so she decided to play it up some more.

"Ya know if you keep staring at me like that, I will hit you." She stated. This slightly irritated Kim. How dare she make threats to her in her own room? "You know neither of us would be going through this if you just leave." Kim snapped back. Shego knew she was beginning to hit a nerve. This time however, she was going to strike it full force. "What is someone your age doing stuck in here anyway?" she asked.

"It's none of your business." Kim replied. "Lemme guess…..You're grounded?"

"No."

"Got a curfew?"

"No."

"Can't get a date?"

Kim slightly hesitated on that one. That's when Shego knew she had to go in for the kill. "Poor kimmie can't even a date. Ms. I can do anything can't even get a single boy to take her out." Shego mocked. "Guess you're not perfect after all." She said with her back turned to Kim. Kim was upset with Shego now, she knew she wasn't perfect, but to hear it from Shego. Now that was just too much. She threw her stuffed pandaroo at Shego. Only for her to catch it in her blazing hand burning it instantly.

"Oh come on, is that the best you've got?" She said as she turned back to face Kim only to get tackled by her. "With the way you keep throwing yourself at me, I'm beginning to think that you like me." Shego taunted. "Don't flatter yourself." Kim responded. Shego easily removed Kim from on top of her and they grappled once more. Slamming one another on the wall until Shego pinned Kim to the wall.

Shego had Kim right where she wanted her, she kneed Kim in the gut for good measure. "Now for the coup de grace." She raised her right hand and flared up. Before Shego could strike Kim, her mother answered the door.

"Kim, honey you alright?" Ann called out to her. "Yeah, mom just fine." She said while locking eyes with the older woman. Ann opened the door, to find her daughter pressed up against the wall. "Kim dear, what are you doing?" she asked.

Once again Kim was left dumbfounded as Shego was nowhere in sight. "Oh, nothing. Just stretching is all." She said. "Well get some sleep dear it's late." Ann suggested. "Will do." When her mom left she went to shut the window, not before scanning for any sight of the villain. She was nowhere to be seen. With that she closed and locked the door, before drifting off to sleep.

(Next day)

Come the next morning Kim woke up without the comfort of her pandaroo, having regretfully thrown at Shego. She went downstairs and was greeted by her parents. "Morning kimmie-cub." Her father greeted her. "Morning Mom, morning dad." She said as she went down for breakfast. After breakfast she went to go freshen up, she felt like a good nice hot shower would get her mind off of last night's events.

Unfortunately it wasn't working; all she could think about was how Shego bested her. Shego had reversed everything she threw at her, and if it wasn't for her mom she might've died last night. Still Kim could not accept the fact on how much her skills had depleted. She could not sense that Shego was in the same room as her and that she could barely fight her off. 'Maybe it's not me, maybe Shego just got stronger.' She thought to herself. Whatever the case, she was not going to let it happen again. After the shower she put on a pink t-shirt with a heart on it on with some matching pink shorts.

Not long after Ron stopped by. "Yo KP, how's it going?" he asked her. "Good for the most part." She answered. "What's wrong?" he asked her sensing that she was not one-hundred percent. "Well last night, Shego showed up." She said. "Shego!" he yelled. "Shego!" Rufus squeaked.

"Shhhh." Kim told them as not to alert her parents. "Kim she didn't hurt you did she?" he asked in a concerned voice. She remained quiet for a minute. "Kim." He called to her.

"Ron, I think she was going to kill me." She said. "What?" "On top of that I didn't notice that she was in my room for God knows how long." Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Look Kim, why don't we go to Bueno Nacho, order a couple of nacos to get this Shego business out of your mind." He offered.

"Thanks, Ron." Kim was willing to try anything to get the fact that she might have died out of her mind.

On Shego's end who was just waking up, also recalled the events of last night. She loved how she had thrown Kim off her game. The looks on her face especially, the frightened look in her eyes when Shego was about to finish her. How she just adored toying with Kim. She wished that she was getting paid to do that, especially since the teen made it so easy.

Shego got out of bed and into the shower to start yet another day of listening to Drakken's stupid rants, about how he has come up with a way to get rid of Kim Possible. She could care less of course, but she also knew that none of his traps would work. Plus if he had somehow gotten rid of the teen, she would lose the only person who could match her. Kim was the only person that could either equal or best her, and unlike her brothers she did not have powers.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed into her black and green jumpsuit. She sat at the table and read the day's paper. The front cover was littered with some archaeological find in a never before seen pyramid in South America. It wasn't long before Drakken showed up. "Uh..Good morning Shego." He said meekly. She lowered the paper to eye him irritably.

"Uh…Yes quite, well I'll be way over here if you need me." Drakken said as he walked the other side of the lair for good measure.

Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho, Ron and Rufus were stuffing themselves silly. Kim on the other hand still could not shake last night's event. Never before has she come so close to death.

"Kim you hardly touched your nachos." Ron stated. "Huh? Oh yea, I guess I'm not all that hungry." She commented as she slid the nachos towards Ron. Rufus responded by swan diving into the sea of cheesy goodness.

"Kim I know you're still shaken up about this, but remember you're a possible and you can do anything." He said trying his best to cheer her up.

"Yeah I can do anything alright, even die." She said solemnly. "KP you can't let someone like Shego get to you." "But Ron she almost." "Damnit Kim." He said. Hearing Ron curse was rare, and only happened when he was absolutely dead serious about something. "I can't count how many times you've almost died trying to save the world. Giant robots, killer androids, exploding golf balls, rabid kung-fu monkeys, the list goes on. The point is you've survived worse, and I can assure the one thing that won't ever kill you is Shego."

She felt a little more reassured by that statement after all Ron did have a point. She has faced some things far more deadly than Shego. With that she might be able to enjoy herself a little more today.

In Wade's room he was busy setting up and making new technology for Kim's future missions was suddenly alerted to alarm going off on his computer. One of his satellites that he had stationed up had gone down. He had satellites stationed around key points of the earth, just in case Warmonga and Warhok decided that they would return to earth one day. He checked his live feed on the satellite just before it went down. What he was about to find out would make him wish that it was Warmonga who had returned.

That's the end of this chapter; will Kim ever come back to her senses? Will Shego come back to finish the job? What did Wade see on the live feed just before it went out? All that and more in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors from Outside Space

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch. 3 Visitor's from Outside Space

"No way! You can forget about Dr. D." Shego protested.

"But Shego." He started to say. "No! There's no way I'm going to the damn Amazon Jungle!" she voiced loudly.

"Think of how rich you could get if you I don't know, found some valuable treasure." Drakken said in a sly voice. Shego kept her back turned to him. "I'm listening." She replied. Drakken formed an evil grin.

At that same time, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were leaving Bueno Nacho. Thanks to Ron, Kim was feeling better than she started off earlier. "Thanks again Ron, I needed that." She told him.

"Hey, what are friends for KP? Now If, you'll excuse me." He said

"And where are you off to?" she asked curiously.

"I gotta meet up with Yori." "Booyah!" Rufus squeaked as he mimicked Ron.

As he departed Kim decided it would be best if she headed home. She was going to go do a little training so that Shego could never get the best of her again. She arrived at home in ten minutes and changed clothes. But before she could go outside her Kimmunicator went off. 'Now there's a sound I haven't heard in a while.' She thought.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she answered.

"Kim we've got a big problem." He stated. "How big?" she questioned.

"Take a look for yourself." He brought up the live feed from one of his satellites. "This was taken before one of my satellites went down."

He played the recording. It started with nothing, but close to a minute later a ship seemed to materialize out of nowhere and then in a flash of light, the camera went static.

"Is it Warmonga?" Kim questioned. "It might be. The only thing bothering me is that why didn't my deep space probes pick them up, just before now?"

"In any case, you're needed in South America." He told her. "South America?"

"If that's not bad enough, Shego and Drakken are trying to loot the new pyramid for treasure." He in formed her. "Typical." "You're ride is outside waiting for you."

"And Ron?"

"Already picked him up." Wade answered. "You're the best Wade." She said before the Kimmunicator went off.

She went outside where her ride on the form of a VTOL plane was waiting. She jumped in where she was greeted by Ron and Yori. "Yori?" she said puzzled.

"Hello Ms. Possible-san." Yori greeted her. "Ron-kun said that you were not feeling to hot and requested that I join you." She said. "He did tell you that we're fighting Shego right?"

"Yes." She replied simply. But since they were on the subject of villains, Kim filled Ron and Yori in on what Wade had discovered.

"So have they landed yet?" Ron asked. "Not sure. I'm guessing they didn't or Wade would've reported that to me, or knowing Warmonga would have blown up something by now."

On Shego's side, she and Drakken were already making their way inside the pyramid. For such an old pyramid, it had a futuristic look to it Shego noted. Instantly by stepping in she had a bad feeling about the place. Something about it rubbed her the wrong way. The atmosphere surrounding the place was ominous and going deeper into felt like a bad idea. They came to some writing on the wall. It was written in a language long since forgotten. Shego thought it might have been Mayan, but that made no sense as to why the Mayans would have a pyramid so far south.

On top of that their seemed to be other languages on here. Totally untranslatable. Then they came to some pictographs. It depicted what would appear to be hunters, fighting some weird lizard or serpent-like creatures. Ignoring the writings Drakken began to descend into the pyramid, but Shego remained where she was.

"Shego what's the matter?" he asked his sidekick. "I don't think we should go any further."

"Don't tell me big bad Shego was afraid of the dark." He teased. "You should talk, you still got a nightlight." She retorted. Then they both heard the sound of what to be an aircraft landing. It was in fact Kim, Yori, and Ron finally arriving at their destination.

"Thanks again Agent Hernandez." Kim said as she thanked the GJ agent. "It's the least we can do for when you saved Global Justice." He said. "It was no big, anyone could've figured out it was actually a Bee Bee, disguised as Dr. Director." she said. Not long after that, the plane took off. But before it could fly off it was shot down.

Kim, Ron, and Yori watched as the plane landed back into the jungle as a smoldering pile of husk.

"KP what just happened!" Ron asked. "I'm not sure. But." She said but was cut off as she took a full plasma blast to the back. "KIM!" Ron yelled.

Shego came walking out of the pyramid, with that smug look on her face. "Sorry Kimmie, didn't see you there." Shego continued to close in on the unconscious teen but was stopped by Yori.

"Stop right there monster." Yori demanded then assumed a defensive stance. She knew Shego was a real known martial artist and she also knew that she was outmatched. Still Yori refused to let Shego do as she pleased to Kim. Ron decided to back Yori up. While he still not has mastered his mystical monkey power, he figured with what Yori has taught him should be enough to hold Shego off.

Drakken watched from the sidelines. "Hurry up Shego, we've got a whole pyramid to pillage." He said.

"Hmph, so it looks like the buffoon has grown some balls, but you picked the wrong opponent to do that against." She taunted. "Once I finish you two, I can go back to playing with Kimmie. She quipped.

"Over my dead body." Ron replied. He and Yori charged the pale assassin. Yori went first aiming for Shego's mid-section, but Shego caught her foot and pushed back, in enough time to counter Ron as he tried to land a blow to her face. She caught his fist and returned the favor.

"Ron!" Yori called to him. She charged once more and began trading blows with Shego. Shego was actually surprised to see that someone else other than Kim being able to keep up with her, but she knew Yori didn't have Kim's stamina and it wouldn't' last for long. She quickly found an opening kicking Yori square in the chest.

Yori was sent flying back. "Not bad kid. But nowhere good enough to beat me." Ron came from behind and grabbed her. Seeing this as her chance Yori ran up to Shego. Shego however, broke Ron's hold on her , grabbed him and flung him into Yori.

"O.K. Shego you've had enough fun let's go!" Drakken ordered. She dusted herself off and turned to leave, but Ron got back up.

"Where do-you think you're going?" he asked her. Shego turned around. "Looks like I'm gonna have to give you the same treatment as Kimmie." Shego said as she flared her hands up.

Little did they all know that they were being watched. The being that was watching them took extreme interest in Shego, soon its vision switched to thermal. It was able to see that her body temperature was steadily increasing and would become a threat to his hunt. He locked on her.

"Ready buffoon?" she asked with that same smug look of hers. She suddenly jumped out of the way. She could've sworn that someone or something was taking aim at her. Surely she was imagining a red dot sight aimed at her heart. She checked again and found that she was not hallucinating. She began to track the aiming reticle when all of the sudden a burst of light was coming her way. She dodged it.

"That looked just like my plasma." She looked around to make sure there was no one else taking aim at her. At least there was no one she could see.

Ron was stunned as well. 'What the hell is going on?' he broke his train of thought when he remembered Kim. He rushed to her side but ran into an invisible wall. "Ow." He and Rufus said simultaneously. He looked up as a creature seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Ron's and Rufus' jaws dropped. It wasn't Warhok or Warmonga. It appeared to be some kind of hunter. It reached down and picked Ron up and held him in the air. In its other hand wrist blades shot out, the hunter had found its prey. The creature had a strong grip because Ron could not free himself no matter how hard he kicked it. Its thermal sensors picked up on Shego. She flared her plasma as it stared at her.

No longer interested Ron, it threw him to the side and advanced on Shego. It locked on to her and fired. She dodged again. At least she now knew what was shooting at her. Now she just had to kill it, she would worry about its origins later.

The hunter found her fascinating she was just as quick as the prey they usually hunted, and she seemed to be just as dangerous from what its sensors were indicating. Shego knew from watching Ron that physical combat was out of the question. She had to keep her distance. She threw her plasma but it jumped out of the way. She marveled at how high the creature had ascended, while in the air it took several more shots at her.

Shego dodged them but before she fired back the hunter was gone. "Damn it." She cursed to herself. Drakken was beyond frightened he hoped that he wasn't the creatures next target, he tried his best to keep quiet while he cowered in the corner. She focused her senses and caught the sound of something. It sounded like it was slicing through the air, and the sound was getting closer rapidly. She rolled out of the way as a disk swirled past her. If she had reacted a second later she would have lost her head.

She tracked the disk as she noticed that it was rebound its way to its point of origin where the hunter caught it. She immediately lunged at it. Unfortunately the hunter was a step ahead of her. She took a direct hit from its plasma caster and was reeling back into a tree. She landed on the ground unconscious. The hunter roared in triumph and prepared to take his trophy.

When the hunter approached her he kneeled and took a better look. When did these species become capable of producing a creature like her? While he examined her he was caught off guard as she blasted him point blank with her plasma.

Shego stood up holding her ribs. She didn't kill it, but she would correct that. She flared up her hand and prepared to finish it when she felt a sharp pain go through her gut. She looked down to see a pair of wrist blades sticking out of her abdomen. She looked behind her to see that another hunter had appeared.

"Damn it." She cursed.

Could this mean the end of Shego? And what will befall Kim and the others? That will be revealed in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Out of The Frying Pan

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch.4 Out of the Frying Pan

Kim began to stir, her head pounding. "oooh what happened?" she groaned. Then she remembered. "Shego!"

She looked around for the villain, and that didn't take long. Shego was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Her blood. Kim got up, still feeling the impact from Shego's earlier attack. Ron, Drakken and Yori were nowhere in sight.

She wondered where they could've gone. She assumed that if they did this Shego, that Drakken had run off somewhere. Or maybe they went to get help for her. Kim walked over to Shego to find that she was still very much alive.

Shego on the other hand was very much in pain. This the first time someone or something has injured her so. She tried to get up, but ended up on her back instead. She saw a figure coming towards her, at first she thought it was one of the hunters, and flared up. Instead it was Kim, realizing this she loosened up, let her plasma die down.

"h-hey princess." Shego said wearily.

"Shego, what happened to you?" Kim asked, while examining the hole in her gut.

"isn't it obvious? I got my ass handed to me." Shego said with a weak smile.

"Was it Warmonga?" the redhead asked.

"Warmonga, ha! She wishes." She sneered. "It was the hunters." She continued on.

"Hunters? What hunters?"

"They came out of nowhere; they built that pyramid, to contain whatever's inside."

"What inside there?" Kim questioned her.

"The Serpents." That was the last thing Shego said before she passed out, due to blood loss.

Kim wondered if these hunters grabbed Ron and Drakken and Yori. She hoped not. She searched for any signs of struggle but found none. She called in Wade.

"wassup Kim." He answered.

"Wade we have a big problem." She told him.

"What's going on? Where are Ron and Yori?"

"That's the thing, I believe they were taken in that pyramid." She answered.

"But by what?" he thought.

"Well it definitely wasn't Warmonga. Shego referred to them as the hunters." Which got Kim on to another subject. "Wade, can you do me a favor?" She asked

"Sure."

"Can you patch Shego up, she was hurt pretty badly." Not that Shego deserved the help, after trying to kill her, but it wasn't in Kim to just leave someone to die.

"On it, but I'm going to need you to take the first aid kit out of your backpack."

She did as instructed, and watched Wade work his magic. He turned the simple box into an autonomous machine.

"There, this baby will stop the bleeding and begin on stitching her wounds."

"Wade, you rock." She said as she closed the Kimmunicator. She then proceeded to enter the pyramid.

Inside the pyramid, Ron had just awoken. He looked around he seemed to be in some strange room. The last thing he remembers is those strange creatures appearing out of nowhere and attacking them. He looked over on the other side and saw Yori and Drakken. There was something strange about them though. They had these weird things stuck to their faces.

Ron immediately rushed over to Yori, to pull it off. The creature had a tight hold to her and refused to let go. Rufus jumped out of his pocket to help him. After ten minutes of trying, the creature detached itself and fell over on the floor. The same happened with Drakken.

"Yori. Yori." He called out to her.

While he was trying to wake her, an egg in the room opened up. It revealed another one of those weird creatures. It crawled out and started making its way to the unsuspecting blonde.

"Yori."

She began to stir. Coughing from the lack of air.

"R-Ron-kun, b-behind you." She said weakly.

Ron turned around to see another one of those "things" flying at him. He dodged it as it hit the wall. It wasn't long before it sprang back up and was after Ron once more. He kept dodging it, he had to think of something quick. He ran by one of the stone slabs he was laying on.

As the creature lunged at him, he dodged run more time. He let it hit the wall and smashed it with the slab.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Ron said. Rufus squeaked in agreement. Then they heard a sizzling sound. Ron turned to look, and saw the slab melting away. The blood of those creatures was like acid. Ron was glad that he didn't stab the one on Yori's face.

He picked up Yori and began looking for an exit.

"Ron, you're not just going to leave him, are you?" she asked.

Drakken, Shego will come bust him out, she always does." Though he doubted it after seeing her get stabbed, she might even be dead. But he had to get back to Kim.

On Kim's end she was exploring the pyramid, looking at the weird writings and pictures on the wall. 'This must be what Shego was talking about.' She thought. She called Wade up again.

"Sorry to bother you, How's Shego doing?"

"Fine, I'll have her fixed up in no time." Wade said.

"Wade when you're done with Shego, can you take a look at these for me?" Kim asked.

"Sure Kim."

She scanned the writings and images and sent them to Wade before switching off her Kimmunicator. She ventured further down into the pyramid, she made sure to be stealthy as possible. She did not want to alert whatever beat down Shego. After descending down a long flight of stairs she came to a three-way corridor. She had no way of knowing which way Ron and Yori were taken. She decided she would take her chances with the right corridor.

While walking down the corridor she stopped and noticed one image in particular. It was one of the serpents but this was seemed to be huge. She took a mental note and pressed onward. Kim came to the end, and entered a room full of eggs. They seemed to be coming from the sack on the far end of the room.

She followed the sack to its origin. She then noticed that she was standing behind a large creature. She cautiously took a closer look.

"This must be the giant serpent in that hieroglyph." Kim said.

It appeared to be sleep, so she would leave before it woke. As she was making her exit, she eyed the corridor suspiciously.

"Is it…..getting smaller?" Indeed it was. As it was closer the sound from the shifting pyramid woke the creature. It let out a ferocious roar letting Kim know it was awake. She turned around in shock.

"Great now I'm stuck in here with that!"

Some of the eggs on the floor began to hatch, giving way to more of those creatures from before.

Ron was walking down a corridor with Yori in his arms. He was searching for a way out but this place was like a giant maze. Just then a wall opened up. Ron cautiously went down it, and came to a room filled with more eggs.

"Just my luck." He commented.

Then two things caught his eye. The first was what appeared to be a giant monster from a Godzilla film and the other was Kim!

"KP!" he yelled. She looked his direction.

"Come on! This way!" she charged his way, with those little creatures trailing right behind her.

They ran down the corridor and saw his previous pathway closing. He and Kim made a break for it. The corridor was getting narrower by the second, if they didn't get out of there soon they would get squished.

Luckily they made it, just barely, but they got through. As for their pursuers, they were not so lucky.

"PHEW!" Ron said again.

"Glad to see you all in one piece." Kim said to Ron and Yori.

"Same here." They both said.

"KIM!" Rufus squeaked as he jumped out of Ron's pocket to greet Kim.

"Yes I'm glad to see you're alright too Rufus." She chuckled.

Well what an ordeal huh? I wonder what else lays in store for them, and will Shego be able to get back up on her feet. Only way to find out is to read the next chapter! =D


	5. Chapter 5 Into The Fire

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch. 5 Into the Fire

"Note to self-DO NOT take that route!" Ron commented.

He sat Yori down to rest. While he and Kim caught their breaths. Kim looked around this room seemed a little bit different from the rest.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Ron stopped to look around.

"Ohhhhh Man!" He said. "We're back in this creepy room again."

"What do you mean back?" Kim asked.

"Well you see when I and Rufus woke up, we were in this place, when we got attacked by those facehugger things."

"Facehuggers?"

"Yeah, you know. Those creepy little things that were just chasing us two minutes ago."

Kim silently nodded as she looked around she noticed Drakken.

"Drakken?"

"Kim Possible? Where's Shego?" He asked drowsily.

"Wade is taking care of her."

Ron walked over, motioning for them to go, but Kim just couldn't leave Drakken behind.

"Ron, we're taking him with us." She stated.

"Why? Shego will get him."

"Maybe so, but I wont live him in a place like this."

Ron knew there was no arguing with Kim, so he just nodded and helped Drakken up. When he stood up he grabbed his chest in pain, so did Yori. Ron quickly ran to her side, to check on her.

"Yori, what's the matter?"

"It's my chest. It hurts all of the sudden."

She sounded out of breath; Ron decided it would be best if he carried her.

Back at GJ headquarters Dr. Director was looking into the sudden disappearances of one of her agents. It had suddenly vanished off the radar over South America. She knew that one of her agents had taken Kim down there to stop Drakken and Shego. So she figured it must have been Shego who blew up the plane. She shook her head, as strong as Shego is she couldn't have done that.

"The only way to find is to check out myself." She inquired. She took several of her agents with her and headed to Kim's location.

Inside the pyramid, the group had walked into the new room that the pyramid had revealed to them. It was another chamber, but this one apparently had victims.

"These men…they're the scientists." Kim said as she went to take a closer look.

All the men have holes in their chest. 'Chest!' she thought she immediately turned to Yori.

'whatever did this to them is gonna happen to Yori.'

"Kim-Kim Possible." A voice called out.

It was one of the scientists. He was laid up in a corner; he looked like he's seen better days.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked the man.

"I-I will be soon, but you have to get out of here.*cough* It's not safe."

"We already got the gist of that." Ron added on.

"This place was built*cough* by the hunters. To hunt these serpents as a*cough*cough* rite of passage." He said quickly losing breath.

Suddenly he grabbed his chest and began to scream in pain.

"GET AWAY!" he yelled

"But we can help you!" she answered.

"No one can help me now." He said before his started to bleed. Something was in there and it was trying to get out. It wasn't long before a tiny creature busted from the man's chest. It roared as it drew in oxygen to its lungs. They all backed away as they creature slithered out of the hole and quickly scampered away into the darkness.

Kim turned to look at Yori, who was holding her chest, not in pain but in fear of what was to be her fate. Ron held her in his arms; he refused to let it happen to Yori. Maybe if they could get of their Wade could somehow remove the creature. Drakken on the other hand was scared out of his mind, the words 'I'm gonna die!' kept running through his mind.

Kim quickly decided that standing there, wasn't going to get them anywhere, so she began to look for a way out. Up top Shego began to stir. She was greeted by a mini robot with Wade's face on it.

"Good you're awake. I just finished stitching your wound; try not to move around so much."

She sat up. Eyeing the robot suspiciously, she looked around and saw no sight of Kim.

"Where did Kimmie go?" she asked him.

"Down into the pyramid, to get Ron and Yori."

"Even after I warned her not to." She stood up

"Not so fast, you'll reopen your wound."

"I heal pretty quickly." Shego stated.

Unfortunately before she could leave, she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a helicopter. It was a GJ helicopter and GJ agents were rappelling out of it. They quickly surrounded Shego, guns aimed at her, ready to shoot if she tried to move.

'What amateurs.' Shego thought. But before she could make her move appeared.

"Shego you're under arrest." She said making herself known. "Move and we will shoot."

She turned to the robot. "Assisting the enemy Mr. Load? Whose side are you really on."

"I find myself asking that same question about GJ. But if you must know it was Kim."

"Speaking of which where is she?" Dr. Director asked.

Wade pointed in the direction of the pyramid.

"She went in to rescue Ron and the others."

"So all we have to do is wait for her to show up." Dr. Director ensued.

All of this talk was aggravating Shego. She had to get down there and bail Kim out, not that she had any special affections for her anything. She would just hate to lose the perfect sparring partner she told herself.

"Listen Betty, while its great seeing you and all, I've got bigger things to worry about."

"Oh? Like what?" she asked.

"Waste of my fuckin time- Look! Just let me through O.K."

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere."

The soldiers cocked their guns, ready to fire on command. Shego stood there aggravation written across her face. She began to observe her surroundings. She could make a break for it, but that means taking some bullets.

'There has to be a way out.' Shego thought.

She looked up and found her answer. She jumped up and grabbed one of the ropes that those GJ idiots rappelled down from and swung into the helicopter. She grabbed of the pilots.

"Shego let the man go Now." Dr. Director demanded.

"I tried being nice, but you see what that gets me. A one- eyed bitch with a persecution complex pointing a gun at me."

"Put him down." She demanded.

"As you wish." Shego answered with that devilish smirk.

She tossed the man out of the chopper, while the rest of the agents went to catch the falling man, Betty kept her eyes on Shego. Using this opportunity Shego jumped out of the chopper into a nearby tree. Betty fired into the tree missing Shego by a hair. She jumped from tree to tree, until she was in reach of the pyramid and leapt right for the entrance. Director's bullet just missed her leg as she bolted right into the entrance of the pyramid.

Fortunately for Shego, ran out of bullets, she quickly reloaded the gun, and entered the temple with her men.

Inside the pyramid Kim and company had just come to a stop at a dark corridor, an unusually dark corridor.

"Why did we stop?" Ron asked.

"Shhhh." Kim said trying to listen.

She took a few steps closer, when all of a sudden, something emerged from the darkness. It was fast, very fast. It just missed Kim's face but did leave a scratch on her cheek. It retracted as quickly as it came.

Kim motioned for the other to back up. As they did so a hissing sound was heard. The next thing Kim knew a big black creature emerged from the dark. It took Kim by complete surprise and pounced on her.

"KIM!" Ron yelled. He put Yori down and rushed to Kim's side but the creature knocked him out of the way with its tail.

It had a tight hold on her, she could feel its claws sinking into her flesh, but that was the least of her worries. As she looked the creature in its face, it opened its mouth and revealed a second pair of jaws. Kim knew what was to come.

Ron watched in horror, he couldn't believe it. Kim is about to die right before his eyes and there's nothing he could do. Suddenly something in him snapped. He quickly rose to his feet, and grabbed the creature's tail. He began to pull it off of Kim, but not before it swung its tail tossing him aside.

It leapt off of Kim and quickly ran towards Ron. Just before it reached him, it jumped up onto the wall, as another blast of plasma hit the spot where it once was. From the wall it hissed, Kim sat up, 'Shego?' she thought.

She didn't know how wrong she was. On one end of the corridor, was the serpent, and on the other was the hunter.

Caught between the Xenomorph and a Predator, what could this spell for the team Possible, and will Shego get to Kim before Betty Director can stop her? Answers in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Down the Rabbit Hole

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch.6 Down the Rabbit Hole

Shego raced down the flight of stairs leading deeper into the pyramid. She knew that what she's doing goes against the codes of villains, but there was just no way in hell that those hunters and whatever else is down there kill Kim. That was her job, well to at least beat down on her occasionally she thought. The GJ agents still in hot pursuit, with orders from Dr. Director to shoot on sight.

Shego came to the same forks in the road Kim came to. Without much time to think she ran down the one to her left.

"Dammit, which way did she go?" one of the agents asked.

"Does it matter, just split up and find her. She couldn't have gotten far." Director ordered.

As she ran down the hall making impromptu decisions, she took in the weird pictographs again. They were everywhere, and she couldn't decipher them, even though at the pace she's running that wouldn't have been much help to her anyway. She came to a dead end, she could hear the footsteps of the agents closing in.

Figuring there was nothing left to do but fight, she turned to face them. That's when the pyramid began shifting. It caught Shego by complete surprise as it opened up a doorway, where the dead end once was.

'Is this place alive?' she thought to herself.

She quickly reminded herself that she needed to get going, she would be no good to Possible if she got caught.

On Kim's end she and Ron were caught between two aliens, a wall and a hard place.

"This just isn't our day!" Ron screamed.

"Wh-What are these things?" Kim asked

"The tall one is the one that did Shego in. As for the other one my guess is as good as yours." Drakken said.

The air grew thick with tension as the two creatures stared the other down. Then suddenly the serpent charged. The hunter aimed and shot at it with its Plasma caster. However it just jumped out of the way, then lunged at the hunter. It slammed into it with great force, as they hit the floor. The serpent tried to impale the hunter with its pair of second jaws, but it missed every time. The hunter kicked it off and quickly rose to its feet. He then pulled out what appeared to be a spear. He roared a challenge to the serpent before charging it. The serpent retaliated by using its tail. It swung ferociously trying to knock the hunter off its feet, but he would not be swayed. It jumped back to get some distance, and retreated into the darkness.

The hunter knew better, the darkness was the serpent's advantage, but that doesn't mean it had the upper hand. It switched vision modes until; it could easily make out the form of the serpent trying to sneak around. It took aim and fired another shot into the darkness, before an explosion was heard, alongside the wail of the creature.

"Uhhh KP, maybe we should go, before it decides to put us at the top of his To Do List" Ron suggested.

Kim nodded in agreement, and they tried to make a break for it. They were stopped by the hunter as he threw the spear at them. Just missing Kim's head, she stopped dead in her tracks. The hunter approached, but was stopped as the serpent lunged from out of the darkness at him. Completely caught off guard it could not counter in time. This time the serpent would get him for sure. It opened its mouth and shot its pair of jaws forth, only for the hunter to grab it. He ripped the jaws from the creature's mouth. It reared back and roared in pain. Leaving itself open, the hunter used it wrist blades and impaled the creature. Puncturing its heart, he kicked it off and watched as it bled. The floor began to melt from its acidic blood as did the hunter's wrist blades. It grabbed the spear from the wall, and stabbed the serpent in its head.

The serpent laid there lifeless as Ron and the others looked on.

"Total Baddage." He commented. " I would be loving this if we weren't in the middle of it."

Then hunter began to pull of its mask. Revealing a face more terrifying than the serpents. It took out a disk similar to the one that was used on Shego, and cut a finger off of the serpent's clawed hands. It then used that finger to mark itself. Kim stared onward as she took in the sight. The hunter was marking itself with the blood of its prey, like that of a primitive earth warrior.

"KP." Ron whispered. Motioning her to come on, while it was distracted. After they left, it finished up and put the mask back on complete with its trade mark symbol of the warrior. Unbeknownst to it another serpent was descending from the shadows to complete what the other could not. Unfortunately it didn't get far. Without even turning around it sliced through the serpent, cutting its head clean off.

Meanwhile as Shego tried to find Kim, she was found by Dr. Director.

"Freeze!" she ordered.

"Jeez, you're being exceptionally bossy today." Shego quipped.

"Shego, you have the right to remain silent." She began to say.

'Oy! Not this speech again.' Shego thought in her head.

While Betty was busy giving her speech, Shego just happened to notice a couple of weird creatures lurking on the walls, behind her agents.

"Uhh, Ya might wanna watch ya back Dr. B." Shego said casually, interrupting Dr. Director.

"Honestly Shego, you think I'm going to fall for that?" She stated.

"Ookay, don't say I didn't warn you." Shego told her.

At the same moment one of serpents leapt onto one of the agents, clawing and slashing him, causing the others to turn around. The other two serpents did the same, as they each took down one of Director's men. In response she shot the creatures in their heads. Killing them instantly, but killing her men as well. The acidic blood from the serpents ate right through the bodies of the soldiers.

She turned to glare at Shego.

"Told ya so." She said with a shrug of her soldiers.

"Let's go Shego." She ordered her.

"Not before I grab Kimmie." She protested.

"I think she has enough troubles on her hand without you needed to get involved."

"Exactly, which is why I'm going. Even I have some honor." She retorted.

Shego walked off to continue her search for Kim, and Betty followed.

"Um, the exit's that way." Shego pointed.

"I know that." Director said irritably. "I'm just making sure you don't try to pull anything down here."

Shego scoffed at her remark. "You sure are trigger happy. Tell you what the next monster we run into is all yours." Shego said in a sarcastically happy voice.

They continued on down into the pyramid, Dr. Director tried to radio her soldier in the chopper, but wasn't getting any signal. 'We must be too deep underground.' She thought to herself. She continued to follow Shego as they went through the twist and turns of the pyramid.

'With the way this place keeps fuckin' movin around, we're never gonna get anywhere.' Shego thought.

Then she got an excellent idea, as a smirk worked its way across her face.

"Stand back." Shego told her as she flared up.

Dr. Director did just that as Shego focused all her energy into her right hand. Then releases it all into one blast, blowing a huge chunk in the wall.

"This way." Shego pointed.

Kim, Ron, Yori and Drakken continued to search for a way out. Having witnessed an event earlier, they were in a hurry to get the hell out of there. Especially if one of those 'things', was going to pop out of Yori.

It wasn't long before they ran into the remnants of what use to be the GJ agents. They were looked tired, and had a right to be.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Kim asked the agents

"We are under orders from Dr. Director to apprehend Shego."

"Shego? She's o.k.?" Kim asked.

"She's alive?" Ron and Drakken said at the same time.

"Alive and up to her old tricks." The soldier added. "To make matters worse, there are these things out there, and they killed most of our men."

"These things, are they about yay high, jet black, crawl on walls, and tear you to pieces quicker than a piranha." Ron described.

"Yeah, that's the one. How did you know?" he asked.

"Uh GJ dude." Ron pointed behind him.

He turned to see a serpent charging at him full speed, and shoots it before it can get close enough.

"Nice shot." Ron commented.

"Well you guys can stick with us, until we get out of here." Kim suggested.

With that they were off, looking for a way out of the pyramid, and out of this nightmare.

Will Shego, find Kim? And will they all make it out in one piece? Answers in the next episode.


	7. Chapter 7 Downhill From Here

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch.7 Downhill From Here

'Dammit Kimmie where are you?' Shego frantically thought as she and continued their search for the others.

They had little luck; all they managed to find was more serpents. It had been close to two hours since they all entered the pyramid. Dr. Director however was beginning to show signs of fatigue. These serpents or whatever they're called seemed to possess an infinite number. Plus they group size began ranging from three to nine.

She also noted that she was low on ammunition. She had one magazine left, so she had better use every shot wisely. Especially if Shego was planning on pulling a fast one. As for Shego, she was focused on Kim, nothing else mattered. She knew that the teen hadn't kicked the bucket, Kim was smart, although not as smart as her she thought. Still she most likely found a way to survive, that's if she hadn't run into one of the hunters by now.

'Hmmm come to think of it. I haven't seen any of them since I first came here.' She thought 'Maybe they bit off more than they could chew with these things down here.'

She blasted yet another hole in the wall. She stepped through, along with . Waving the smoke and debris out of her way. She was in a large room, that led down several corridors. As she and Betty began making their way to one of the halls, the area around them change.

It was the Predator using the thermal vision sensor to identify its target. It knew that thermal didn't work on the serpents, as they didn't radiate any noticeable body heat. However it did pick up a similar heat signature from before. It was that human female who dared to not only interrupt his hunt, but challenge him. It noted much had to have changed on this planet if the females of the species thought they could challenge the males.

Oddly enough, she possessed a power that has never been seen before. Well not on this planet at least. He took note of the other female with her. She did not possess powers like the other, so she was of no threat. On Shego's end she began to pick up some bad vibes, it felt like she was being watched but by what?

Predator was through analyzing the situation. He had picked up on Shego's motions. She was moving cautiously, waiting for him to give away his position, like he would make such an amateur mistake. He waited until they got close enough the corridor. Then he pulled out some device and loaded onto his wrist. He aimed carefully and shot.

Right before Shego and could enter the hall a weird shaped object landed on the wall next to them. Flashing a red light, instantly Shego recognized it as a trap. She reacted out of sheer instinct jumping out of the way leaving wide open, as a net shot out and ensnared her. She tried to get out of the net, but to no avail. Then the net started to shrink.

Dr. Director began to feel the net cut through her hands as it got tighter, and tighter.

"Sh-Shego!" she screamed.

Shego turned to see what was happening, she was shocked to see the net carving up Betty, she flared up and cut the net. She threw the net aside and looked around.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Shego said.

It had to be one of the hunters. Shego knew that she was no match for the hunter one on one and in Dr. Director's condition; she wouldn't be much help either. She decided to cut her losses and get out. She grabbed Betty and ran for it. That's when it activated its second trap. Red lights appeared on all the exits cutting them off.

"Dammit." Shego said.

She knew that it was cloaked, and wasn't going to do anything that would give away his position. She sat Director down, and began to carefully scan the area. Looking for any signs of the hunter, while Shego was not his intended target, he decided that would pay her back from the last time they fought. He pulled out the combi stick, aimed then threw it. Shego turned just in time to see it, and leapt into the air. Predator then aimed with his plasmacaster and fired. Shego saw it coming right for her, she couldn't risk getting hit by that. She maneuvered and twisted in the air, allowing her to just miss the blast, as she landed gracefully on the ground.

She looked into the direction where the blast was shot, but nothing was there. She started to move cautiously as she continued to survey the area. Suddenly she turned and kicked behind her. Her foot seemed to have stopped in mid-air, as an invisible force picked her up and threw her against the wall. She slumped down, but quickly regained her posture; it was going to be extremely hard to fight something that she could not see.

Betty was baffled she could not understand what was going on. Something was attacking them, well Shego more than her, but what? She watched as Shego had gotten thrown to the wall by this invisible force. She couldn't help her even if she wanted to; Shego was on her own in this one.

"What's wrong, too scared to face me head on?" she said as she rose up from the ground.

She turned once more only to be knocked off her feet. She quickly regained posture by doing a set of back flips, her head was spinning. The strength this monster possessed was insane, and she had to do something about it and fast. Unfortunately she could do nothing against an opponent she could not see.

Shego was totally outclassed, and outmatched, but not outsmarted. There she had the upper hand. She began to tune into her other senses, since her sense of sight was for now useless, she tuned in to her sense of hearing. Focusing, listening to any and all sounds to be made. However while she stood there motionless, she was vulnerable. This moment of vulnerability was all predator needed to end this game.

He came up from behind ready to take the head of his trophy. Killing this creature would prove more valuable than the serpents. When he was close enough, he drew out his wristblades. At the same time, the sound emitted from them alerted the waiting Shego, and she moved to the side. Predator just missed her spine, as she hit him with her plasma blast, knocking him into a pillar.

"Gotcha!" she said.

He quickly rose up, his cloak faded from around him. Thanks to Shego frying the technology he could no longer camouflage. He did not need it however, she was no match for him. Shego knew this too, but it didn't matter.

'I wonder how many plasma blasts it can take?' she thought as her signature grin worked its way across her face.

She began to fire, of course predator instinctively moved out of the way. She had to keep an ample distance between him and her, or she was finished. Predator already tired of being on the defensive pulled out the disc and threw it. It sliced threw her plasma and came right for her, she ducked and rolled out of the way remembering that it boomerangs back.

He caught it and quickly threw it again. She tried to blast it out of the air, but it did not work. The disc was too powerful for her plasma.

"tch. This is getting me nowhere. Isn't there anything I can do?" the villainess the questioned.

Still she had to try, it was either that or die. She flared up more intense than before. Seeing this predator removed an item from off his person, and it morphed into what appeared to be a gun. It was very futuristic, Shego could help but look at it, even when it was pointed at her. Before it fired the red lights went off in a specific pattern and the humming noise from the weapon grew louder, before firing. Shego just dodged at the last second, before it could reduce her to ashes. It began to repeat the process, again, as Shego chucked another plasma charge at it.

He fired off another shot and the two plasma charges cancelled each other out. With his helmet he could see right through the smoke. He threw the disc, as it came through the smoke Shego jumped to the side rather than throwing another blast for it to cut through. Then another charged blast came through the smoke, this time she jumped up to avoid it and get a good view of her target. However before she could react four small object were jettisoning her way.

She braced for impact as the four objects hit her, one in each arm, and two in her stomach. She took a deep note of how each hurt like hell. She landed and began to run the right, to flank him while the smoke still could provide cover. Little did she know, that predator could see every move she was making. He would wait until she got close enough, before he killed her. Shego ran up to him at full speed, her hands ignited to the fullest. She lunged through the smoke, only to see that he had the gun pointed right at her.

'How could he have known?' she thought.

She was immediately ejected from the smoke as the shot from the gun hit home. The smoke finally cleared and predator charged the gun for another shot just in case. Shego was able to shield herself with her own plasma, but to try that again would not only be risky, it would be fatal.

She then noticed the other pillar that she landed next to. She would destroy that and bring the whole place down on top of him. Then she remembered Dr. Director, if she did that, then it would crush her to, including herself.

'So I have to create a new escape route, lure him to the center of the room, and bury him alive. Easier said than done.' She thought. She moved to Dr. Director's position, watching predator carefully. She had made a wise decision in choosing to stay prone on the floor, as not to attract attention to herself.

"Betty, can you stand?" Shego asked her.

"Yes." She answered back.

"Good. I have a plan, and I need you to listen carefully." She told her.

Predator watched as the two woman seemed to be formulating a plan. Dr. Director nodded as Shego whispered something in her ear.

"You want me to do what!" Director yelled out.

"Don't worry I'll have your back. When I blast the whole in the wall you run for it."

Predator grew weary of them, and with the gun finished charging was beginning to set things in motion again when Dr. Director began to run towards him. He instinctively aimed for her firing his weapon.

"Betty duck!" Shego ordered.

She did so as one of Shego's plasma raced forth overhead. It once again collided with the other blast creating a wall of smoke. At the same time another plasma bolt came through. It took predator by surprise, but he wasn't surprised enough to let it hit him. he stepped aside as it blasted right through the wall.

Shego could hear the wall crumbling. Dr. Director looked at her, as Shego give her the ok to proceed forward. She ran muster all her strength as she ran through the smoke and into the newly made exit. Predator was about to take out Director, when he was barraged by Shego's plasma. She kept a seemingly endless supply going. While attempting to shield himself, he could not fire back.

She took this opportunity to aim at the gun in his hand. Using one hand to keep him pinned down, while the other was used to destroy the weapon. She casually moved to her side while doing so, moving closer to the pillar. Eventually the gun hit the limit of its endurance and began to crack under the strain of Shego's attacks.

Once it finally broke, he threw the gun aside as it violently discharged it energy, shaking the room. Shego was showing signs of fatigue from having used so much energy. She dropped to her knees, panting heavily. The moment he has been waiting for has arrived. He knew she would use up what little energy she had left, as she barraged him with her bolts.

He walked over to her, and examined her, she was out of it, and the damage she sustained had taken its toll. He had to admire her abilities though, on his planet such courage and bravery that she had displayed in battle would have been greatly rewarded. The least he could do was give her a warrior's death. Shego sat there with her head lowered. He once again called out the wristblades on his right hand and raised it high.

It was at this moment that Shego, igniting her right hand and swung at the pillar. She sliced right through it. When the pillar fell, the ceiling started to give. Predator looked up as Shego sprinted away. The ceiling quickly collapsed on top of him, burying him under two feet of rubble. She had no time turn to admire her handy work, she had to get out before she got caught as well.

She was almost at the exit, when a chunk fell on top of her, knocking her unconscious. who had watched Shego put her plan in motion watched from the safety of the hole that Shego had created.

'Come on. Get up.' She said to herself.

Dr. Director felt that she should help her. She did after all keep her alive, while they were trapped in that room. She didn't want to save her, but she didn't want to leave her to die like that either. She ran out to the collapsing room to Shego's side. She took a pretty nasty blow to her head. She grabbed her and picked her up, despite her hands current state and ran off into the hole. Minutes later after Director had gone, and the room had been utterly destroyed, the smoke cleared. Revealing nothing more than a pile of rubble, which served as the hunter's grave.

Or would've served as his grave, as he emerged from the rubble. Scars were visible on his body, and his helmet was no longer useful. He removed it and tossed it aside. He checked his device on his wrist, and found it still operational. He brought up a map, that showed the location of all life forms that gave off a heat signature different than that of the temples. It even showed the two dots that had managed to escape him, but not for long. The next time he saw them, he would have their heads. With that, he shut off the map, and walked forth into the hole made by Shego. He walked off into the darkness with only the luminescence of his blood, verifying his presence.


	8. Chapter 8 Saying Goodbye

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch.8 Saying Goodbye.

Kim and company walked throughout the maze that would be the intricate systems of this pyramid. It wasn't long ago that they heard and felt some violently shaking as if something had just collapsed. Kim remembering that giant creature silently hoped it wasn't freeing itself from its chains.

Ron took in a special note that Yori wasn't feeling too hot she looked a little pale. So did Drakken, his normal gloomy blue was almost as bright as the clear sky. Still they pressed on Kim finally felt like they were going in the right direction, but this feeling would soon end as they came across more serpents. The serpents were closing in quickly, and Kim knew fighting them would be hazardous to their health, but what else choice did she have. She assumed a defensive stance, when a bullet whizzed by hitting the creature in its head killing it.

"Well there's always that." She said.

The GJ agent continued to fire but the serpents would prove harder to kill, especially since they learned quickly. It wasn't long before the creatures outflanked them and attacked from behind.

"Ms. Possible, run!" he yelled.

"I can't just leave you!" she responded

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. If you want to save your friends go now." He said as he pointed in her direction.

She wanted to leave; she really wanted nothing more than to get the hell up out of there. But she couldn't leave the man; it's not in her to do something like that. Suddenly she felt something pulling her further away. It was Ron, he was pulling away as they agent engaged the creatures.

"Ron, Let Me Go!" she ordered.

"No can do Kim, we gotta go!" he told her.

"Then you go!" she said forcefully pulling her arm from him. "I'm going back there."

"To do what?" he shot back.

"Something." She replied.

"What can you do? You saw those things back there. You saw what they can do, he's already dead!"

"Oh and I suppose we just forget the whole thing happened and walk away!" she snapped.

"If we don't…..his sacrifice…would have….been….for nothing." Yori added in. Growing more tired with each passing minute, she continued. "You…..can-not save…every.."

"I'm Kim Fucking Possible, I can do anything!" she snapped cutting Yori off.

"Yes…even die." Yori commented.

"One…..must…..have a clear…..mind. Not clouded by….one's own…..emotions." she responded. "While….your emotions…prove…to be your…greatest weapon…it is also a great…..handicap. In a place….like…this…they'll…they'll get you….they'll get you killed Ms. Possible-san." Yori managed to say with her breath growing even shorter.

Kim shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to believe that. Her emotions proved to her that she was human. That she wasn't a heartless being, that she was pure. Yori grabbed at her chest in pain once more. It was intense, but she knew it would be over soon.

"Ron-kun sit…me..down." she told him.

"Yori what's wrong, are you o.k.?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes….or at least…I …will be." Responding to his question, while clutching her chest. It hurt so bad.

Kim recognizing the signs knew what was next. "This is the same way, the scientist talked before he…" she stopped.

Ron's face grew horrified and he instantly grabbed Yori, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Yori, just-just hold on a little longer we're almost out of here." He pleaded to the dying woman.

She shook her head. "No. you have…to leave…me." She told him.

"I won't….I can't!" he said tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"You…sound just…like Kim.." she managed to chuckle. "Remember….what …I said. Your emo…"

"You're saying it's wrong to love you!" he protested.

She smiled, brightly. "No. I'm saying….it's wrong….for…you to…die here….for ….our….love."

"It's better than letting you die here alone!" he told her.

She shook her head once more. "I won't …..be….alone.. I have….Drakken…..to…keep…me..me company…" she said pointing at the man, who is now balling his eyes out in fear of his impending death.

Ron stared at her for what was to be his last time. His heart shattering before his very eyes. He was going to lose her, and there was nothing he could do about it. He drew himself closer, to engage in one last kiss with Yori. She accepted and returned the kiss as well. Their kiss was a deep and passionate one, and in that moment time seems to have stood still. They both wished that it could've lasted forever, but they both know the harsh reality of life and Yori's was about to end. Yori broke the kiss.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied his voice starting to break up as tears flooded his cheeks.

He got up, and stood back. Kim looked at him then back at Yori, giving her the o.k. to leave her. It definitely was a hard thing for her to do. To leave a friend behind, but more importantly for Ron to leave his lover behind in a place like this. Yori watched as their forms retreated into the darkness. Tears filled her eyes. How could fate be this cruel to her? She had just gotten to be with Ron and now he was being taken from her. 'No' she corrected herself, she was being taken from him. All because of this thing in her chest. 'It's not fair!' she screamed in her mind. She reached into her pouch and pulled out her kunai. She wouldn't let whatever this thing was be born into this world, not if it was going to hurt Ron. The shadow of death hangs over all ninja. That's what she was taught growing up, but still the thought of her taking her own life frightened her.

'It's me or this thing!' she thought. 'Once I drive this through my heart the nightmare will end. But if I don't it'll hurt Ron and Kim.' She pondered for a bit. 'Either way, I die.' Without further thought she drove the kunai into her chest and through her heart. She screamed in agony, as she did so. Coughing up blood, as well as the stream of blood pouring from her chest wound. She was about to close her eyes and go into her eternal slumber, when something caught her eye. It was three of the serpents. Making their way through the pyramid, no doubt after Kim and the others. She watched as they passed by, but not before she grabbed one by its tail. It stopped to see what had snagged it. It turned to see a half dead woman latching on to it with all her might. It was about to strike but stopped, when it realized something.

Yori not being able to comprehend its actions just held fast to the creatures' tail. It suddenly swung its tail throwing her in to the wall, but she refused to let go. Finding her annoying it scratched her, her hands, arms, legs, and back, but Yori would not relinquish her grip. Even if it was just one, if she could just kill this one creature, it could make all the difference in the world. While it continued to scratch at her back, she reached in her pouch once more, and pulled out another kunai. The beast pulled back, holding off on killing her at the moment, and looked her in the eye. With the last of her strength fading, she struck quick slashing the serpents throat. It hissed, and thrashed violently, before dying in a pool of its own blood.

Yori sat once more with her back against the wall, eyes closed, and waiting for death to come take her from this world. She was suddenly broken from her trance to hear and see Drakken writhing in pain, as a creature busted out from his chest. It quickly disappeared into the darkness. It was quiet for a moment as she looked on in the direction it had went. Then she felt the same pain in her chest, as the kunai she had driven through her heart was painfully pushed out. She let out one final scream before it was replaced by the shriek of the newborn serpent.

Ron and Kim came to a room, that had been completely destroyed, where the ceiling had collapsed in on itself. Someone or something had to have caused this. Just then her Kimmunicator went off. She turned it on to see wade on the screen.

"Kim thank God. I've been trying to reach you for hours." He said.  
>"Its hard to get a signal in a place like this. But what's the sitch?" She asked.<p>

"Those pictographs you had me look at. I've finished analyzing them." He informed her.

"What did they say?" she asked curiously.

"Well what you have stumbled on is not a pyramid, more like a hunting ground. Where these young hunters come to prove themselves as hunters, by killing these Xenomorphs." He explained.

"Xenomorphs?" she said puzzled.

"Otherwise known as the serpents. They are the ultimate source of prey for these hunters. This is a ritual that has been taking place for many millennia's. We're talking more than 2000 years ago. They used to be revered as gods, and would aid the hunters in keeping the serpents numbers up, by sacrificing their very lives."

"Wade can you run a scan of this place and tell us which way is up?" she asked him.

"Done and done, I ran a scan a while back, I'll upload it to your Kimmunicator now."

"You rock Wade." She commented before disconnecting.

It wasn't long before she received the map, and inspected it carefully.

"O.K. there is a way that leads back up at the end of this corridor." She told Ron.

He nodded in agreement and they both continued out into the darkness.

Dr. Director had to sit down and rest. Shego was still out of it, as she did take a pretty bad hit to the back of her head. Still she found it hard to accept that she just saved the life of a very dangerous and well known criminal. But it proved that Betty was a decent human being, to not let her die like that. Plus it seems to her that Shego, has some humanity in her as well. The sound of footsteps rang through her ears, disturbing her rest. She braced herself, not knowing full well how she was going to defend Shego and herself from their attackers.

She was pleased to see it was Kim and Ron, and not who she thought it was probably going to be.

"Dr. Director.? What are you doing down here?" the heroine asked her.

She simply just pointed to Shego.

"Oh my God, Shego! What happened to her, is she alright?" she asked frantically.

"She took a nasty blow to her head, after causing the ceiling to cave in on some creature."

Thinking back to the room they just left. She should've known it was Shego. She had to have gotten in a fight with one of those hunters or whatever. Which means they need to get out and fast.

"Have you seen any of my agents? We had to split when we lost Shego's trail." Dr. Director asked.

"They didn't make it." Kim said solemnly as she dropped her head. "We're the only ones left."

"I see." Dr. Director stated.

She got up, Kim noticed her hands, and they were deeply cut.

"Your hands, what happened?" she asked her.

"Oh this, nothing major." She said turning her back to Kim.

Dr. Director couldn't allow herself to admit she had been saved by Shego. So Kim grabbed Shego and they started to make their way up the stairway that would hopefully lead to their freedom.

"So I take it Drakken, didn't make it out alive?" She asked.

"No….he didn't, he and Yori…are gone." Kim answered sadly.

Kim was saddened by this but not as saddened as Ron was. He hadn't said a thing the whole time, since they left her to die in that dark corridor. Ron knew it wasn't his fault, Yori chose to die there alone to protect them. Still he blamed himself for it. Rufus tried his best to cheer his friend and master up, but nothing he did worked.

'If only I had left her back at Middleton, She'd still be alive. How could I have been so stupid!' Then he remembered why they even had to come to this horrible place in the first place. Shego. If it wasn't for her and Drakken coming here Yori would not have died at all. He would make her pay for it.

Suddenly a sound filled the pyramid. It was something big. Kim remembered it all too well. It was the Queen Xenomorph.

Well this chapter was depressing, with Yori's sacrifice and all. But she did do it out of love for her friends and Ron. As if things couldn't get any worse, the Queen is about to make her move. What will happen? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!


	9. Chapter 9 Over the Limits

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch. 9 Over the Limits

Shego finds herself running down a tunnel of darkness, at the end of this darkness was light. In this light was Kim. She is out of breath, no matter how far or long she runs, she can never keep up. Kim gets farther and farther away.

"Dammit." She says. "Why is it so hard to catch you? Why when we are alone like this is it so hard for me?" she says as Kim stares at her from the light.

"I know you can hear me Kimmie! I want you to know that…" she says before waking up in the real world.

'It was..just a dream?' she thought. Then the pain coming from the back of her head got her attention.

'Why does my head hurt?' she took a minute to ponder everything.

She suddenly remembered her fight with predator. How she buried him alive underneath all that rubble. How she protected Betty from it, but most importantly that she came down here to save Kim. That's when realization hit her. She was moving but it was not her that was moving, she was being carried, but by who? She took a few seconds to observe then realized it was Kim. How long has she been carrying her? It didn't matter she succeeded in finding her, or rather being found, so now she just had to get them out.

She immediately got off of Kim's back, which surprised the red head.

"Shego are you feeling alright?" she asked the villainess.

"Peachy." She replied while rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"I see you found the buffoon, but where's Dr. D and that other ninja girl?" Shego asked.

"Shego, they didn't make it." Kim told her.

Her eyes widened a little at the news. She never expected this to happen, especially not on Possibles watch. She looked Kim in the eyes.

"How?" Being the only thing she could muster to say.

"They had one of those creatures implanted in them, by the time I got there it was too late." Kim told her.

"Oh." She said a little grief stricken at the fact.

"Oh? That's all you have to say for yourself." Ron suddenly spoke up.

Their eyes turned to Ron.

"Yori died because of you, and all you have to say is Oh?" Ron said in a accusing voice.

"My fault, how was I supposed to know that you were bringing her along? How was I supposed to know you guys were even coming?" She shot back. "If anything I told Drakken it was a bad idea to come here in the first place."

"Then the way I see it, Drakken got what he deserves and it wasn't pretty. It's only a matter of time before you get yours." He said to her.

Kim never heard Ron talk like this before. Yori's death saddened hit him hard, and while there may be little truth to what Ron says, doesn't give him the right to point fingers, no matter how right he is. Kim turned to face Shego.

"Why did you come down here then if it was a bad idea?" She asked Shego.

"Well there were many reasons, one of them being that I get paid to do things like this." She responded.

"It was your selfishness and greed, and your blatant disregard for others." Ron added in.

"You know what Stoppable?" she said as she walked up to him. "You gotta problem with me? Fine! We'll settle this after we get outta this hellhole, got it?" she told him while as she poked him in the chest making her point more clear.

He grabbed her hand tightly. "Don't Touch Me." He said.

"Sitting around here pointing fingers won't get us out of here any faster. Besides we got like an hour before we reach the surface anyway." Kim said as she pointed towards the way that would lead them out.

As they walked, the roar of the Queen Xenomorph. The sound traveled throughout the whole pyramid. It was a frightening roar, only because it came from a terrifying creature. It was surely more frightening than anything DNAmy could make. Still she wanted to get out before it ever had the chance to. They had been walking for ten minutes when they came to a dead end.

"We'll have to wait until the pyramid shifts again then we-" she said before Shego blasted a hole in the wall. "Shego! Are you trying to kill us!" Kim asked.

She rolled her eyes. " Look I don't have time to wait for those…Things to show up and pick us off. You needed an exit, so I made one." She retorted.

"You might bring this whole place down on top of our heads." Kim shot back.

"So sue me." She said with her usual smirk.

She stepped through the hole, ending their discussion. Shego hoped she didn't have to keep that up, she was running low on energy after her last skirmish, and didn't want to over exert herself. Kim on the other hand found herself beginning to agree with Ron's earlier statement. Shego was indeed a selfish person, as she seemed to care for no one other than herself. But was she really willing to end it all here? In a place like this?

'No' Kim thought. She refused to let the road of life end in this dismal place. No matter what these creatures or Shego might have in store for her. She was going to get her and her friends out of here.

In the Queen's Chamber, several Xenomorphs had entered and made their way towards the queen. She hissed, giving them their next order. They climbed up her restraints and began to attack her. In actuality they were using her acidic blood to eat through her chains.

Meanwhile the others continued on their trek towards eventual freedom. Shego was staying alert; she did not want to be caught off guard again. She was following behind Kim only because she did not have the map showing the way out. Still she unlike her Kim was in good condition, besides the scratch on her left cheek; she had been doing a great job surviving in here. A lot better than Shego, as her jumpsuit was torn and tired. Her old wound was beginning to open back up, she really needed some rest. Then she would come back and challenge Kimmie to another fight, that among other things.

Ron on the other hand was watching her carefully. He'll be damned before he let her take someone else important from him. He brushed past her, to keep some distance between her and Kim. Shego did take slight offense to his actions, only because he got in between her and the red head. It seems someone or something was always preventing her from really getting to the cheerleader. Just like her dream, she was so close to her but very far away.

She knew what she wanted from Kim, but Kim didn't.

'I always act accordingly every time we trade blows. I rob a place, she shows up to stop me. Drakken says something stupid, she comments, then I try to catch her off guard while saying something smart. We exchange blows, and remarks. She stops Drakken's idiotic plans and we either escape or get caught.' She said in her thoughts.

'Just for once. Just once I wish-'"Another dead end." Kim announced cutting Shego off from her thoughts.

Shego walked up, and ignited her hands again. She blasted another hole in the wall, for them to cross over to. But they were beginning to take its toll on her.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself like that." Kim said as went up to check up on the pale woman.

"I'm fine." She said moving away from Kim.

She appreciated the gesture, but her attitude and personality, kept her from getting close to the red head as well. A personal problem she would have to deal with once they were out of here. She stood up, and gestured for Kim to lead the way.

They traversed through the shifting environment set by Kim's kimmuincator. They were nearing the end of the journey, when the pyramid shifted cutting off their route. Shego stepped up to blast yet another hole into the wall, but was stopped by Kim.

"No, we can wait, you need to conserve whatever energy you have left." She spoke.

Shego in turn was grateful she didn't have to waste any energy, now she could spend this time resting. came and sat down next to her. They sat with their heads slightly turned away from the other. They sat there in silence before Betty decided to speak up.

"Thank You." She whispered to the pale woman.

Shego turned slightly

"What?" she whispered back.

"Thank you, for saving me back there. I know you didn't have to."

"Your damn right I didn't have to. Especially since you try to make my life a living hell." Shego replied

"You're an internationally wanted criminal, it's my job to make your life a living hell." Betty said.

"Well that's what I had Drakken for." Shego said turning her head away once again.

Dr. Director chuckled. "Well I don't suppose you'd give up your life of villainy, now that he's gone would you?"

Shego put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes, and seemed to be in deep thought before she spoke up.

"So you want me to give up, the money, the perks, and the chance to fight little Ms. Perfect." She gestured towards Kim "For what now?"

"Well you could always work for me." She joked.

"!" Shego said imitating a buzzer. "Not gonna happen Doc. 1) You would never catch me in one of…those." She pointed at Betty's uniform. " 2) My superhero days are long since done."

'That's right she did used to be a member of Team Go, before trading that in for a life of crime.' She thought. Which got Director thinking back on something Shego said earlier.

"I'm curious Shego." She stated, starting up the conversation once again.

Shego gave her a puzzled look. "Curious how?" she responded.

Dr. Director looked at her, until she got the gist of what Shego thought she was implying. A slight blush ran over her face.

"God NO!" she said clearing up that little incident.  
>"I meant about what you said referring to Kim. I wanted to know is she the reason you do what you do."<p>

Shego looked over to Kim who herself appeared to be in deep thought herself, before turning back to face Director.

"Yup." Was her only answer.

Betty raised her eyebrow. "If that's the reason, why don't you just go up to her and fight her then?" she asked.

Shego shook her head, she knew that no one would understand why she wanted to fight Kim, even if she explained it, but she was going to try. Just this once.

She let out a sigh before she began. "There's a certain way you gotta go about that." She said

Betty looked confused at her answer, just staring hoping that she would elaborate more in hopes of better understanding.

"I mean sure I could just go up to her and fight her, but that would be plain boring" she said dryly.  
>"Now when you're talking life or death, where we push ourselves to the very limits, where our strength has to be greater than our opponents…." She said trailing off in hopes that Director understood before she have to explain anymore.<p>

She nodded showing that she understood, after she had an evil twin out there, whom she competed almost daily with.

"So what are you gonna do if you finally beat her?" she asked. Her eye focused intensely on Shego.

Shego sat there looking at betty trying to read at what she was implying. It didn't take her long to figure it out.

"I wont kill her if that's what you're thinking. If I did that I wouldn't have anyone else left to fight." She said with a slight smile.

On Kim's end she was waiting for their passage to open up, they were nearly to the exit. They just had to go through one more room. She also found it strange that they didn't see any serpents. While she was thankful for it, it seemed quite strange.

'They seemed to have vanished when the Queen began roaring.' She guessed that they might be trying to free her. Which definitely meant it was time to haul ass and get out.

Just then the passage opened up, revealing the way to their next step in obtaining freedom.

"O.K." she said. Turning to face the rest.  
>"Is everybody ready to go?" she asked.<p>

They nodded. With that they all headed off to meet their newest and biggest challenge yet.

Well while there was no action, im planning a whole lot of it, in the next chapters to come and I wouldn't mind some suggestions to help improve this story.


	10. Chapter 10 One More Challenge

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

Ch. 10 One More Challenge

As Shego walked down the corridor alongside, the rest of the group she couldn't shake this feeling of dread. Once more it felt like all eyes were on her. She didn't know how right she was. As the group walked away, another predator continued to stalk them. Switching vision modes, it stopped when it went into thermal. Even though weakened, Shego still gave off a high reading, something that had to be dealt with, if he wanted to hunt properly.

He opened up the device on his wrist and entered in some sort of command, and closed the device. On the groups end, they had just come to a fork in the road. Kim looked at the map on her Kimmunicator.

"The map says we should go this way, it's a straight shot to the stairwell that leads to the top." She pointed out.

The group merely nodded in agreement, and began to walk in the direction indicated, when these beams of light suddenly shot out, and cut them off.

'This is new.' Kim thought.

But not for Shego and Dr. Director. They've encountered this before, and knew what was the cause of it was. Seeing as how it cut off one of their paths and not both meant that it wanted them to go down that corridor. As much as she hated to, she relented and decided to take the suggested path.

"Kim." She spoke up.

The red head turned upon hearing her named called, giving Shego her attention.

"I think we should go this way." She announced.

"Why?" Kim questioned.

"Trust me." Shego replied as she walked down the corridor.

"I say we leave her." Ron whispered.

Kim glared at him, and Ron was about to respond but was cut off by Shego.

"I heard that Stoppable!" she said from upfront.

They eventually entered a room, almost identical to the one Shego had encountered the first predator in. This room seemed to be full of pictographs, yet again telling of ancient times of man, hunter, and prey. There was only one exit, and it had a pictograph of a giant serpent.

"Now what?" Kim asked Shego.

"We wait." She answered.

She looked at Shego puzzled. She turned to Director for a clue to what was happening. She only nodded in agreement with Shego. Predator, who remained cloaked, also eyed the pale woman. It was like she was waiting for something. She indeed was, she was trying to tune into her sense of hearing as good as possible. She knew that sight was useless in this fight unless she could strip him of his cloaking abilities. So for now she would stand there in silence until he made his move.

'I have enough energy to kill one more of these things, after that.' She stopped herself. She didn't want to think of what would happen, once she had run out of energy in a place like this. Predator stalked her from above. Moving quietly to get the finishing blow from behind. As he walked, his foot, caused some of the ancient stone crumble, and a small chunk came loose, hitting the ground to Shego's right.

She responded immediately throwing a jolt of plasma in that direction, striking the wall.

'Did I get him?' she thought. Her answer came when she felt something pick her up from behind. The hunter had his hand wrapped around her throat.

To Kim and the rest it was if she was floating in the air.

"Ron, we have to help her!" she exclaimed.

He gave his best friend a 'are you serious' look. There was no way he was going to help Shego. Not after what happened to Yori. The way he saw it, she was getting what she deserved. Kim rushed in to save Shego. She was probably just 3 feet away from her when she suddenly went sailing across the room.

"KIM!" Ron yelled in distress.

She hit the wall with a sickening thud, as her body collided with the wall. She had to catch her breath, from having the wind knocked out of her, and on top of that her head was spinning. It hurt to move, realizing she must have hit the wall harder than she thought.

Seeing Kim get thrown away liked that angered the villainess, making her blood boil, which in turn caused her body temperature to rise. Predator picked up on this strange occurrence. His thermal sensors indicated that her body temperature was beginning to exceed 300 degrees F. She began to burn his hand, and the energy emitting from her was temporarily interfering with his technology. She was able to disrupt his cloaking ability, and revealed not one, but two Predators.

Unable to keep hold on Shego he let go, and she quickly got some space in between them. Never before has she made her body heat rise that high and she hoped she wouldn't have to do it again. That little stunt took its toll on her, and she dropped on one knee. Both hunters looked at one another.

"We will dispose of this "Filth" and finish the hunt." Was the message that appeared on the visor of the 1st Predator.

He nodded in response, and they both turned to face Shego and Kim. They then cloaked themselves once more.

'Just great, this is just my luck. Backed into a corner with no way out.' She thought. She looked back at Kim who was still recovering from the recoil.

"You o.k. princess?" she asked.

"I'll manage. What about you?" Kim responded.

"I've been in worse situations."

Shego struggled to get up. There was no way she could take on one of them in her condition, let alone two of them. There was only one option she could think of.

"Kim, I'll distract them, while I do that you get everybody out." She ordered.

"What? There's no way I'm leaving you to fight them on your own. You won't survive."

"I know." Shego answered solemnly.

Kim walked up to her side. She was pretty messed up, not like Shego was, but it was bad. She looked over to Ron who was waiting for her to give him some incentive on what the next move was.

"Ron, take Dr. Director and make a run for it!" she yelled across the room.

"No way KP, No can do! There is no way I'm doing that!" he yelled back.  
>"I already had to leave Yori, I'm not leaving you too."<p>

"Ron this is bigger than us. If these get out, who knows what that can spell for mankind. You need to get to Wade. See if he can get in touch with the government, somebody who can put an end to this."

"No need." Dr. Director interjected. " The Chopper that we arrived in has enough firepower to bury this place."

"Good. As soon as you make it out, bomb this place, understood?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director nodded in agreement. She turned to walk down the hall. Ron stood there motionless he didn't want to leave Kim, he couldn't leave her. Plus he didn't like the sound of burying his best friend in a place filled with monsters.

"Ron what are you doing? GO!"

"No. I won't. I won't leave you, not here and not with her!" he directed towards Shego.

"Ron this isn't up for debate! The exit is a straight-" Kim said as she was cut off, by Predator grabbing her by the throat.

Caught off guard, Shego was sent flying into the wall. Ron was about to run to her aid, when Rufus once more jumped onto his shoulder. Chattering, and pulling on his collar, motioning for him to follow Betty out the pyramid. Ron what he considered his better judgment, complied with Kim's order. He grabbed the Kimmunicator she dropped and followed after Betty. On Shego's end, she snapped back to consciousness in enough time to throw a plasma bolt and the Predator holding Kim. While it wasn't strong enough to make him release her, she was sure another shot would suffice.

Before she could act the second predator gave her an invisible kick to her gut, sending her across the room. While Kim could not see the one holding her, she could hear the sound of his wristblades ejecting out. She began to panic. Then she reached for her pouch, and felt around for one of her gadgets. She pulled out some lipstick and popped the top open with her thumb. She raised her arm and aimed, when it fired, it shot out some sticky substance the began to cover the Predator from the neck up.

Interfering with his helmets optic sensors he released the girl in order to remove the gunk.

'Didn't think that would work.' She thought.

Using this moment as her chance to attack. She performed a roundhouse kick, to the creatures now identifiable face. She couldn't tell if she did any damage but she doubted it. She let loose with a flurry of punches hoping to hurt it in any way. The only thing she managed to do was anger him, he let out a growl then swatted her away from him. she rolled a few feet away from him, and lay still before regaining her wits and standing up.

She grabbed her head to stop the room from spinning she got up, and dropped back down. She felt and incredible amount of pain in her side. She looked down and saw that, she had two deep cuts in her and the blood was pouring out quickly. She looked to the predator who had inflicted the wound, and saw that he was removing his mask. Once he removed it he turned to face her and pulled out the combi stick. He roared a challenge to her before charging.

Shego hit the ground with a thud and before she could get up, the hunter had lifted her up by her hair. He was still cloaked so she couldn't find him until he was right up on her. He threw her into the wall repeatedly until she didn't get back up. He knew she wasn't dead, as she still maintained a high body signature. She was tough for her species he thought. He walked over to her and picked her up once more.

He looked her in the eye, and pulled out his wristblades, preparing to take her head. His sensors noted the rise in her body temperature. Taking into account that she most likely was about to disrupt his cloaking abilities he moved to strike. But instead she let out a energy pulse. It succeeded in not only shorting out his cloaking ability it knocked him back some. She dropped onto the floor and picked herself up.

Predator did the same and eyed her. He could not understand how one mere human could give him such trouble. No matter he would dispose of her right now.

"Heh heh. What's the matter? Afraid you gonna get beat by a girl?" she mocked. She gestured for him to to come after her.

He roared then charged her.

"Shit." She said. Realizing she couldn't quickly muster the energy to move she braced herself for impact.

He crashed into her, knocking the wind out of her not once but twice as he took her through the pyramids wall. Her body landed amongst the other rubble. She lay there motionless.

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed.

She broke off contact with her opponent and ran in her direction.

"WADE! WADE! WAAAAADE!" Ron screamed into the Kimmunicator.

He suddenly appeared on screen. "yeah Ron." He said rubbing his ear.

"Is the guy in the helicopter still there?" he asked.

"Yup. Waiting on orders from Dr. Director." He said.

"Good. Tell him I said to open fire on this temple in five minutes." Betty said as her face soon appeared on Wade's monitor.

"Wait aren't you guys still in there? And where's Kim?" he asked.

"These were her orders." She said before switching off the Kimmunicator to end further discussion.

Ron,Rufus and Betty continued to run up the long staircase to freedom.

"Ugh." Was the sound Kim made as she was swatted by predator once more.

She ran up to him and then quickly jumped to his left and she was swatted again. There was nothing she could do, she just hoped Ron and Betty made it out safe. She had two opponents to deal with now. But why wasn't he attacking? Not that she wanted him to, it's just that it made no sense to her. She quickly remembered how their species are supposed to be like warriors so she supposed they had a warriors code as well.

"Shego!" Kim called out to her.

There was no reply. Kim refused to believe that she was dead. Shego was a strong woman, she wouldn't give up the ghost so easily she thought. She snapped back to reality when she received a kick from Predator. She got back up, her wound in her side worsening. She charged him and leapt into the air, to hit him with a jump kick. Predator simply just grabbed her foot, and slammed her into the ground cracking her ribs.

She let out a cry as she collided with the stone floor. The pain she was in was almost indescribable.

'So this is what child birth must feel like.' She thought.

She chuckled to herself in her thoughts and tried to get up. But Predator brought his foot down on her. And began to crush her. The other one growled at him, telling him to hurry up, so they may get on with the hunt. He removed his foot from her and picked her up.

'So this is how it ends huh? The great Kim Possible's head mounted on the wall on some alien planet.'

Predator once more ejected his wristblades. Kim closed her eyes, preparing for the final blow. Right before Predators blades could sever her head from her body, a Xenomorph crashed into him. The next thing Kim felt was her hitting the floor. She opened her eyes and found the two creatures locked in a struggle. But Predator kicked the creature off, and rose to his feet again. The serpent attacked once more and this time was accompanied by 3 more. They swarmed the hunter, in a attempt to kill him. he stabbed one with the combi stick and then immediately followed up by slamming that Xenomorph into another.

The second predator took the remaining two out with his plasma caster. Suddenly their sensors picked up multiple Xenomorphs closing in on their location. Sure enough more of them came pouring into the room. Both hunters began blasting away at them, blowing as many of them apart as they could. Unfortunately there were too many. Kim sat there horrified as the serpents began to fill the room.

She quickly regained her composure when she remembered Shego. She crawled to where the woman lay.

"Shego. Shego." She called out to her quietly.

She tried shaking her, but that did not stir her from her sleep. Kim began to fear the worst. She checked for any vital signs. She received a pulse. Shego was alive for now, but her injuries were beyond severe. She had to get her out of here. There still had to be to time. Maybe they could escape before could have this whole place crumble down on their heads. At that moment the ground began to shake. It seems that she was too late after all. The pyramid was getting bombed, the shaking and booming sound got louder. Strange the sounds were coming from the exit area in which the serpents had entered.

As for the two Predators they were surrounded. The Xenomorphs were everywhere. Behind, in front, on the sides, on the walls, and the ceiling. Hissing at them but they stopped their assault. The reason they halted had become clear, as thundering footsteps echoed, growing louder and louder. Then she appeared. With a thunderous boom she made her entrance. Smashing through the narrow entrance, roaring and making her presence and superiority known. Her huge crown on her head signified that she indeed earned her right to rule. She was truly massive. Towering over all on her hind legs. Armed with sharp claws on her two long arms and on her two shorter ones. As well as her mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and armed with a second pair of jaws that slowly inched their way out and she let loose a growl.

Her tail poised to strike down her enemies, with lightning fast reflexes if they moved so much as an inch towards her. The only thing more dangerous than those three combined was her mind. As she was coming up with numerous ways to subject her captors with pain before she could wipe away their very existence. Kim looked on in horror, as she had stared into those cold and unforgiving eyes before. There before her, standing in the way of her only means of escape. Was the Queen Xenomorph.

**Man not gonna lie, I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and the way I see it, I believe there are two more before this story is finished. Again I would greatly appreciate some ideas so I can make these last chapters something to remember. And on another note I should have chapter 11 up by Monday, if I'm lucky lol.**


	11. Chapter 11 Escape Route

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

**Sorry for the late upload .I know it's taken me like FOREVER. I planned to have it up earlier, but things happen lol. But enjoy the chapter and those to come =D**

Chapter 11. Escape Route

Kim had a major problem on her hands, having to first deal with the Predators, now the Queen and her horde has shown their ugly faces. She was trapped, there was no way she could escape, not with the Queen standing in her way. Just then Shego began to stir.

"What…hit me?" She asked wearily.

She looked around and saw that the room was clear, excluding them of course, she smiled.

"Alone at last." She added on.

Kim craned an eyebrow. 'She must still be delirious.' She thought.

Kim put her finger over her mouth telling her to shush. Shego raised an eyebrow at the red head. She attempted to get up, but to no avail. She then recalled her painful collision with Predator. She mentally kicked herself for thinking she could take on a direct hit from him. Now she would have to wait for her body to heal before she could attempt movement.

"Shego, you ok?" Kim asked.

"If you call being, knocked through a wall ok, then yeah." She quipped.

Meanwhile, Ron and Betty, were almost at the end of the staircase. Ron was disappointed to see that when he looked back, Kim was not there. He really did not wish to have her buried here. They came to the exit, where the GJ helicopter and Wade's robot awaited.

"Ron!" Wade called out.

Ron stopped to catch his breath, while approached the chopper.

"Prepare to fire on my command." She told the soldier.

"NOOOOOO!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I'm sorry but you heard Kim. We are to immediately destroy this pyramid." She told him.

"But Kim."

"Would you rather have those things loose in the world causing all kinds have chaos?" She asked the blonde teenager.

Ron stood there in silence. Betty turned to face the soldier.

"Lock-on. Aim."

"STOP!" he called out to her again.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Ron, I can't hold off on-"

"Just 5 minutes. Give her 5 minutes I'm sure she'll make it."

She was about to speak up, when she saw the pleading faces of Ron, Rufus and Wade. They were desperately awaiting the return of the teen superhero. She backed down.

"Fine. But 5 minutes is all she gets. Nothing more."

Ron's face brightened, he felt some hope return. 'Come on KP, you gotta make it.' He said to himself.

Back inside the pyramid, the walls were beginning to be covered the serpents acidic blood, as the two Predators began to pick them off. This however did not last long as, the Queen knocked one straight to the ground as she hit him with her tail. The other turned, ready to give his comrade some aid, when so more Xeno's piled on to him. Just as he was about to activate his self-destruct device. He was liberated from his Xenomorph captors. He looked over to see, Kim standing there in front of him.

She didn't know why she done it. Maybe it was her need to save everyone, that compelled her to help him. she didn't have time to think on it, especially since she now caught the attention of the Queen. She turned to get a good look at the new intruder. She then remembered her, she has seen this face before. She was overjoyed at this, she looked at Kim as if she was looking through her. She hissed delightfully, she would have her harvested.

Kim stepped back as she took one giant step forward. The Smaller Xeno's moving out of her way. Kim was beyond frightened. This was like nothing she has faced before. Never before has she felt terror like this. It was as if she could feel the bloodlust pouring off the creature. Kim suddenly remembered Shego, she couldn't let them near her. Kim noted that if the Queen managed to hit her with its tail, she would be dead.

The Queen reached out to grab her, but Kim dodged rolling out of harm's way, the Queen immediately followed up by bringing her tail down, which Kim narrowly avoided. She was already tired, but she had to get her and Shego out. The Queen turned to face her, and immediately struck with her tail. Kim dodged again, but she continued the onslaught, determined to have her. The Predators had their work cut out for them, has the remaining serpents focused their attention on them, not wanting to get in their Queen's way.

One Predator grabbed a serpent's tail, lifted the creature and slammed it into two others, while his comrade, took out the disc, and threw it, killing three on the way out, and two on the way back. They were faring well, but who knows how long that would last. While they managed to bring down their numbers from 15 to 4, they refused to let their guards down. One Xenomorph, managed to put a scratch on his helmet, but that did not worry him. He pulled out the combi stick and killed it. Shego was beginning to feel a bit better. She now was able to sit up. Standing however, would require more time to rest, and from what she was hearing out there, she probably didn't have the time. The Queen was beginning to become agitated. This mere creature, was managing to evade her, and she lost most of her hive. However they were replaceable. She turned her attention to the two young warriors, as they were finishing off the other serpents. Predator had just killed the last of the serpents, with his combi stick. He roared in triumph, only to be impaled by the Queen from behind.

Kim and the other Predator watched as the Queen lifted him into the air, with her tail. She brought him to her level, and she growled venomously. The last thing he saw was her second pair of jaws lashing out at him. Kim closed her eyes at the sight. The Queen discarded the body, and prepared to finish the other one. Kim stepped back into the hole, to check on Shego. She found the woman sitting up.

"Can you stand?" Kim asked.

Shego shook her head "Not on my own." She said.

Kim walked over to her, and offered to help. Shego gratefully accepted. Kim helped her up, and they walked over to the hole. They saw that the Queen was still trying to do away with the Predator.

"Da-" Shego was cut off, by Kim covering her mouth.

Kim put her finger over her mouth, shushing her once more. They walked over to the entrance, trying to move quietly as possible as they could. The Queen turned immediately to face them, she knew that they were there, and she wasn't going to let them escape. She let out a roar and charged. Kim immediately picked up Shego in her arms and ran. Being tired as she was, she hardly had the strength to carry Shego, and it didn't help that they were being chased by the mother of all lizards.

The Queen was quickly gaining; she will have this creatures head! She let out another roar as she opened her mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Just ahead their exit was closing. A wall from the floor and the ceiling was beginning to close. Pushing herself, willing her body to go faster, Kim strove for the exit.

"I'm not gonna make it in time." She said desperately.

The exit was getting smaller.

"No choice then." She said.

The queen leaned in to grab the teen with her jaws, but only managed to seize the air as Kim made a leap of faith. She held Shego close to her as she carried them between the closing surface, leaving their pursuer to crash into the wall. The Queen could feel her head throbbing, but quickly shook it off. She let out an enraged snarl, how could they escape, she was so close. Just then, she felt something sharp lodge itself in her back side. She turned to see the lone Predator facing her. He issued a challenge before taking a shot at her with the plasma caster. She ducked, and tried to bite him, he sidestepped, seizing the opportunity to strike her head. She quickly retaliated by swinging her head back and knocking him against the wall. He quickly rolled out the way as her tail came into play. Just missing him with every strike. He threw out the disc, it missed, but upon return succeeded in scarring her face. Her acid blood leaked from the wound, eating through the stone floor. He threw the disc again, and she ducked, it bounced off the walls, and just missed her upon return. He caught it and before he could throw it again, she swatted him with her left hand. He hit the wall hard, but he started to get back up, and as he did so, she inched closer to him ready to end their little game.

On the other side of the wall, Kim had managed to get them through the exit, but that wasn't the only thing she managed to do. She also unintentionally succeeded in landing herself on top of Shego. Realizing this she quickly got up, blushing a deep red.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

Shego chuckled. "I wont tell anyone if you wont." She teased which only made Kim blush more.

She once again helped Shego get up on to her feet, and they began to walk to the staircase. It had been five minutes until Shego decided she would break the silence.

"I guess you should be thanking me, huh?" she said in an easy yet snippy tone.

"Thanking you? Why would I do that? You and Drakken kinda put us in this mess." Kim reminded her.

"Hey hey, I came back in here to save your sorry ass pumpkin. AFTER I told you not to come in here. Maybe now you'd start taking advice from your elders."

"Yes Grandma." Kim said sarcastically.

"If I had the energy, I'd blast you." She retorted.

Which got Kim thinking on something, why did Shego come here to save her. It wasn't so she could kill Kim herself was it? She hoped not, but she had to know.

"Shego?" Kim spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Why did you come to save me?" she asked the pale woman.

"I have my reasons. I am human you know, there was NO WAY I was going to let some creatures from straight outta some sci-fi movie end your career, before I do." She explained.

"So you do want to kill me." Kim said, confirming her suspicions of the woman.

"Wha- No! If I did that, whose ass would I get to kick? Stoppables?"

"Hey Ron can hold his own." Her voice trailed off.

"Let's face it, the rodent has a better chance at beating me than he does. Not that I would ever let myself be beaten by a hairless ferret." Shego said.

"Naked Mole Rat." Kim corrected her.

"Whatever."

"But I'm confused. Back at the house, I thought for sure you were going to do it." Kim said.

"Naaaaah, I was just messing with ya. I'm a thief not a murderer." She told the teen.

Just then a Xenomorph jumped out at them, cutting off their path. The only difference was this was had a little blue to its skin. Kim guessed that it had to have come from Drakken. It inherited his blue traits. Then if things couldn't get worse it did something strange.

Looking at her as if it has seen her somewhere before, it stepped back.

"Kim-Kim Posssssible!" it hissed.

"Did it just talk?" Shego said.

It continued to step back, avoiding Kim for some unknown reason. Then it suddenly rushed forward, and lunged, Kim ducked and watched as it hit the wall. It shook its head, trying to clear its mind from the dizzy spells.

"You think your all that, but you're no-" It was cut off by Shego blasting it with her plasma.

"OK was I the only one creeped out by that?" Shego asked.

"I thought you said you wasn't a murderer?"

"Can it Possible. These…things don't count."

They continued to walk, and eventually came to the staircase that would take them to freedom. Meanwhile up top, had been lenient in giving Kim extra time to escape, but she could wait no Longer.

"OK. You may fire when ready." She told her agent.

He started the chopper, and lifted into the air. Arming the missiles he took aim at the Pyramid.

Rufus hopped onto Ron's shoulder, with a long face.

"I know, I'm not happy either. But there's nothing we can do."

"Ron! RON!" Kim called out to him.

"It's like I can hear her calling my name."

"RON!" She called out one more time.

He turned. His mind must be playing tricks on him. There is no way he could be actually hearing her voice, not with a helicopter hovering above his head. He started to push the thought from his mind, but he couldn't shake the feeling. What if it was really her? He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't resist looking.

He walked back inside to the top of the staircase. "KIM!" he called out.

"RON!" she said. "I'm almost there tell Dr. Director not to fire-" then the pyramid shook.

Ron ran outside.  
>"HEY STOP SHOOTING!" he yelled to Betty.<p>

"We didn't fire yet? What's going on?" she asked the blonde boy.

"It's Kim, She on her way up- wait did you just say it wasn't you?"

Down in the pyramid, the shaking got worse. She and Shego heard the sound of a wall crumbling. They looked down the hall, to see the Queen bust through the wall. Carrying the hunter in her jaws, she quickly spotted her next targets. She threw the body to the side, and began to close in on the two women.

"KIM!" Ron came in yelling.

"RON, Tell Her to SHOOT!" she said as she and Shego climbed the stairs as quickly as they could.

"What? Why would I-" he began to say when he heard the roar of a monstrous creature.

"JUST DO IT!" she ordered.

He ran back out to Betty, and Wade.

"FIRE! FIRE THOSE ROCKETS!" He screamed.

"But you just said." Betty answered back.

He grabbed her walkie talkie. " FIRE!" he shouted into the device.

The agent opened fire on the pyramid. Kim and Shego, were nearly at the top, when the Queen began to ascend the stairs herself. The place was beginning to fall apart, and the once again the Queen was beginning to catch up. The agent fired a missile into the entrance, Kim and Shego dropped to the floor in just enough tim to dodge it, as it impacted against the ceiling midway into the staircase. It caused tons of debris to fall onto the queen, knocking her back and covering her, in the rubble.

"Come on Shego!" Kim said as she picked the villainess up and they ran for it. They were right at the entrance, she could see Ron's face ushering her to get a move on. Right before they could make it out the entrance collapsed on them. Like the Queen, it hit them hard, covering them in debris in rubble. Once the Pyramid was nothing more than a smoldering heap of rubble, the agent ceased fire. Ron dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe it, they were so close, So Close!

"Kim, no. it can't end like this. Not like This!" Tears flowing from his eyes.

walked up to him. "I'm-I'm sorry Ron."

"Yeah, me too." He responded.

Rufus jumped up onto his shoulder, chattering excitedly. Trying to get Ron's attention. Ron unfortunately would not even glance in his pets direction.

"Wait! I'm getting a heat signature." Wade announced.

Ron looked up. "Is it Kim?" he asked.

"Don't know." Wade answered back.

He ran over to the wreckage, and began digging for his friend. Digging frantically, desperate not to lose the most important person to him.

"Come on Kim where are you?"

A little further to his left, some rubble shifted. It wasn't noticeable at first, but as the seconds went by, it shifted more and more. Ron turned to look, his face brightening, as he waited to see his friend emerge from the rubble. He was displeased to see a green bolt of plasma shoot out, and watched as Shego crawled from underneath.

'How could she survive, but not Kim?' he thought. He began to think that Shego most likely used Kim to as a shield to protect herself. His mood shifted as he continued to look on at her. Just then he noticed Shego had something in her left hand. Shego pulled, and pulled until, she successfully freed Kim from the wreckage as well. Once more Ron's facial expression shifted upon seeing his friend. He immediately ran to her side, to make sure she was ok.

Kim awoke from her unconsciousness, to be greeted by an orange sky. At first she thought she was dreaming, but the pain that went through her arm when she tried to move, assured her she was not dreaming. She sat up, and saw she was outside, she saw the trees, the setting sun, even her friends.

"I'm alive?" she said.

"Yes. And you have Shego to thank for that. She pulled you out of there." said.

"Wh-Where is she?" Kim asked again.

"Wade's tending to her now. She's pretty banged up." She said.  
>"Well at least the nightmare is over." She said extending a hand towards Kim.<p>

"Yeah." She said as she accepted the offer.

She pulled Kim up and helped her walk over to the others.

"KP!" Ron said when he saw her approaching.

Shego turned to look at her, she didn't say anything, just half-smiled before turning back around.

"Prepare to take us home." She told her agent.

"Roger." He responded.

"Shego, I wanted to thank-"

"Save it. Don't think this changes anything. Cuz when I'm all healed up, I'm coming back to kick your ass Kimmie." The pale woman said.

Kim just smiled. She was glad to be out of there, even though it came at a price, with the loss of Yori, and all. Kim was still relieved to have made it out, there mission was over yet. She had to explain to Yori's sensei what had happened, and when she did she would be willing to take full responsibility for her death.

As for now she would enjoy the quiet and serenity, before they departed back to GJ headquarters. When the helicopter was ready, they prepared to board and depart for home. Kim turned and took one last look at what used to be the pyramid.

"Come on Kim. Let's go" Director told her.

As she climbed into the helicopter, she quickly grabbed her chest in pain. She screamed out.

"What's wrong Kim?" then Ron's eyes widened.

Kim's chest began bulging, and she gripped at it tighter, everyone took a step back, as a chestburster exploded from out her chest.

"AAAHHH!" She said screamed, as she woke. Looking around, she was already in the helicopter, her Shego and Ron.

"You OK Kim?" he asked his best friend.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare." She said calming down.

"Well I'm not surprised, not after you all just went through, but relax now it's over." Director assured them.

Kim sat up, and just like in her dream, she looked at the rubble they were preparing to leave behind. Unlike her dream though, she was not clenching her chest in pain, something she was grateful for. As they were about to take off, the rubble began to shift. It did it maybe three or four times before stopping.

"Kim." Shego called to her.

"I know."

They stared at it for another minute, but the shifting stopped. Then something exploded from it, a massive figure crawled out from underneath, and she was most definitely not pleased. The Queen had survived.

**So yeah, it took me waaaaaaaaay too long to upload this. This time School was the only complication, but it's like they say. "Better late than Never". I am however workin on chapter 12. I'm sure I can have that one up soon as well.**

**As for Kim and the others, They have more important things to worry about, than me trying to upload another chapter lol.**


	12. Chapter 12 Final Bout & Epilogue

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters. They all solely belong to Disney. I also do not own the AvP characters as well, as they each belong to their respective owners whose names escape me at the moment.

**Once again I seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, and back. School, has been wearing me thin, with finals coming up and all. Anyway enjoy the chapter **

Ch. 12 Final Bout

The Queen had once again emerged and she was not pleased. She was beyond angry, aggravated, or annoyed. She was pissed, the expression was written all over her royal features. She had taken a little damage from the pyramid's destruction, but it was nothing that she would allow to slow her down. She was now free, something that she had desired for years, decades. Though her hive was gone, she could start over, but first she would properly, yet gruesomely dispose of the filth dared to oppose her. She looked over at the helicopter, and hissed at it loathingly. She then suddenly charged at it.

"That is one big bitch." Shego commented.

"Hurry, I want us airborne NOW!" Director ordered.

The helicopter began lifting up into the air, but the Queen was faster. With lightning fast reflexes she lashed out at the helicopter with her tail. She succeeded in lodging her tail with in the chopper, just missing Ron and Shego's face. Ron's face went paler than Shego's as he watched a few strands of his hair fall from off his head. She then brutally yanked her tail free, causing the aircraft to spin violently out of control knocking the pilot unconscious. immediately assumed control, and tried to stabilize the helicopter. The Queen watched, and waited before she would finish them off, she was thoroughly pleased. A snicker like hiss escaped her mouth, as she watched her prey struggle in the air.

managed to stabilize the aircraft. She then had Ron remove the pilot, so she could properly fly the chopper.

"That's enough, I'm putting an end to this." She said.

With that, she activated the gatling gun at the base of the chopper. It roared to life as it unleashed a flurry of bullets, upon the Queen. However she wouldn't go down that easy, and took off to the left. Even for something of her size there was no way, just no way she could move that fast. Yet there she was, out running a barrage of bullets with ease. She didn't stay on the defense for long, as she quickly darted beneath the helicopter. Once again she drove her tail into it, she didn't stop there. She spat out acid at the tail and base of the aircraft, before she threw it into the trees with her tail. She watched as it sailed into the jungle, plowing through the trees, tearing and ripping apart from the impact and acid. It continued to tumble and plow through the vegetation, for another two miles before stopping. Pieces of the helicopter was everywhere. Shego and the others just stared down at the wreckage from a nearby tree.

She noted not to underestimate the serpent queen's strength again, since they all were just flung two miles.

"How did you do that?" asked.

"Yeah, we would have died if you hadn't managed to pull that off." Kim added in.

She was in complete awe, Shego had managed to pull them all out and get them to safety, at such a blinding speed, it made the villainess seem inhuman. Then again, Shego isn't exactly any normal human to begin with she thought.

"No, it was no big." She responded. Completely unaware of what she said.

Ron himself was astounded, after all these years he didn't know that Shego could even move that fast. He considered himself lucky; he just wished Yori could've been that lucky. They climbed down from the trees, and Shego dropped to her knees. Panting heavily she struggled to get up. When she did rise to her feet once more, she noticed that something was strange.

"Where did that bitch go?" she asked wearily.

The question raised a few alarms in the others, as they looked down the path they had unwillingly taken. She was nowhere in sight. They now knew how fast she was, so its possible that she was most likely trying to outflank them. Still there was no way that she could sneak up on them; they would feel the ground shake as she approached.

She turned to Kim. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know if these things are capable of thinking would you?" she asked.

"Well they seem to follow the Queen's every order, like a hive. In a group, they barrage you from out of nowhere, and by themselves, they attack you from the dark. Where they can't be seen." She said.

'Can't be seen.' Shego thought. 'Well if that's the case, then the jungle is nice place for an ambush but, we would feel it approach as it got closer. So where is it hiding.' Then Shego realized the Queen's strategy.

"Everybody off the ground!" she yelled.

"What? Why?" Betty asked.

"Just Go!" she ordered.

They scrambled for the trees, Betty, and Ron carried the unconscious pilot up the tree to safety. As Kim and Shego made their way to the tree, they were cut off, as the Queen's tail erupted from the ground. They bolted in another direction but were cut off again. The Queen was just missing with every strike, so she went with a different approach. The ground shook violently, and began to crack. Kim grabbed Shego and leapt to safety as the Queen erupted from the ground in another attempt to snatch them with her jaws.

Growing frustrated with them, she began to spit out more acid, melting the ground ,trees, and nearby plant life. She even unfortunately hit some wildlife with it, and they painfully were dissolved.

"Now that's just sick and wrong." Ron said.

As they continued to dodge the Queen's attempts at killing them, Kim noticed that there was something lodged in her back. It looked like the weapons the hunters were using earlier. She decided that she would go after it, and ran up a tree. The Queen followed her movements, which gave Shego a chance to strike. She flung some plasma at her, unfortunately because of her weakened condition, she didn't manage to puncture her hide, just further annoy her. This momentary distraction gave Kim the chance to leap onto her back, and grab the combi stick. She yanked it out, which caused the Queen to buck and throw Kim off, who luckily landed on her feet.

The queen hissed at her. She has had enough of their defiance, and she was more than ready to be rid of them. Shego launched herself at the Queen, for a surprise attack from behind. The Queen however was already a step ahead. She swatted Shego with her tail, the blow shattered what was left of her ribs, and had definitely done some internal damage. She was sent into a tree and hit the ground with a thud. The Queen had deflected Shego without taking her eyes of Kim. She knew now that it was just more than dangerous. The Queen made the first move and lunged at her with her claws, Kim dodged and tried to drive the combi stick into her hands, but the Queen was too quick. She knocked Kim down, but the red head recovered before she could be crushed by her foot.

Remembering how nimble the teen was, the Queen brought her tail into play, she tried a direct attack twice, but she only managed to strike the ground. She lunged forward, but Kim moved to the side, only to see her tail coming for her again. The queen tried to swat her like she did Shego, but Kim jumped over it. Well barely as her foot caught one of the spines on her tail, tripping her up. She quickly rolled onto her back, and used the combi stick to deflect her tail. Unfortunately, Kim was growing tired with each of the Queen's strikes, and she couldn't keep it up much longer. Plus the sun was almost down. She had to defeat this thing before the sun went down, or it would have the complete advantage in the dark.

She rolled out of the way, and regained her footing. The Queen pursued her as she tried to get some distance between them.

"I'm at the end of my rope." She said.

She chucked the combi stick at her, hoping to lodge the weapon into her head. It however just bounced off the crown of her head, and landed behind her. This didn't stop the Queen from attacking, as Kim rolled underneath her, avoiding her jaws. She landed on her stomach, by the combi stick. She reached out to grab it, but the Queen's hand slammed into her first. Kim let out a painful scream, as the Queen gripped her tightly. She raised her high, her original thought of having her harvested were gone, now she would end her and be done with it.

"KIIIM!" Ron yelled.

He was about to attempt to help, but the serpent queen, was faster, as she spat out acid, at the tree, he, Director and the pilot were stationed at. The acid quickly ate through the bark causing it to topple over, luckily, they all made it out safely. The same could not be said for Kim, since she was in the clutches of the Queen. She hissed before opening her jaws revealing those deadly second pair of jaws. Unbeknownst to either Kim or the Queen, a hunter had appeared, as he leapt into the air and performed a 360 spin before lodging the combi stick into her head.

The action resulted in the immediate release of the teen. She landed on the ground alongside the hunter. This predator was missing his helmet, some armor, and had some serious looking wounds on his body. While the redhead was new to him, the woman lying on the ground was not. He had hoped to battle with her one final time, only to find her on the verge of death. That however was besides the point as the Queen had managed to pull, the combi stick out of her head, and flew into a rage.

Just as she was about to finish off the girl another fly had intervened. No matter what was thrown at her, she overcame it. She was shackled and bound, but broke free of her chains, her attackers were dropping like the flies they were, and she was the Queen of an unstoppable race of organic beings. But if she had to prove herself again, so be it, but it would be the last time. She unleashed a roar, that shook the fiber of everyone's being. She lunged at the predator with her hand, but he was prepared, and pulled out his plasma rifle, that he pulled off his fallen comrades, and shot her arm off. Her acidic blood spurting out, melting away the ground. She stumbled back a bit, and hissed in pain. However she wasn't done yet, she unleashed a stream of acid at both Kim and predator. They both ran to her sides, Kim taking the left and the hunter taking the right. The Queen began to turn in Kim's direction. This is where she made her final mistake.

Predator shot two plasma blasts in to her hide, causing her to topple over. She hit the ground with a thud that shook the area. Predator walked up to her, the rifle reloading for its next shot. Still the Queen refused to give up. She waited until he was close enough. He looked her in the face, she hissed at him. Greatly disgusted by the sight of him. The rifle had finished charging, and he pointed it her head. She suddenly, used all her might to spring up. She was going to crush him like the bug he was, unfortunately for the Queen. Kim had in her spare time grabbed the combi stick, ran up a nearby tree, bounced off of it and jammed the weapon into the left side of her head. She stumbled once more, she can't believe that she had allowed herself to be defeated by beings inferior to her. It should be impossible, she thought. She would have her revenge, those were her final thoughts, before predator blasted away at her midsection. Blowing it completely apart, her two halves landing on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"BOOYAH!" Ron cheered as he helped up from the fallen tree.

Kim was relieved the Queen was dead. Now a new problem stood before her, and she was in no shape to face it.

"Could this day get any worse?" she asked.

Fate seemed to have an answer to that. As lights began to appear out of nowhere, Kim looked behind her and watched as a ship materialized out of nowhere.

'It just did.'

Kim thought as she watched a door to the ship open, and several other hunters stepped out. They all lined up against the ramp and kneeled as one other walked down the ramp. This one was definitely different. While he wore the usual garb that the others had, his had a royal flare to it. Like the gold around his neck for instance. He also had a belt with skulls around his waist, the combi stick he was carrying had a few skulls on it. He was not wearing his helmet, so it was clear for Kim to see the markings on his forehead. Each mark most likely for the successful hunts he has been on. As he walked down his red cape flowed behind him, he surveyed the area. Noticing the fiery, yet battle damaged red head that stood before him. He next noticed his fellow warrior behind her, who too was kneeling as he arrived. He growled, telling him to rise.

He could clearly see that he was covered in wounds from his battles, he also acknowledged his latest trophy. His fellow warrior had managed to defeat the Queen in battle. Behind him was another female, she seemed to be gravely wounded, as she continued to cough up blood. He had been watching them, he saw how they all fought to take down the Queen. He walked over to the Queen's dead body, and broke off a finger. He walked over to Shego, and knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing? Get away from her!" Kim yelled.

She was about to rush to defend her, when the young hunter stopped her, blocking her way he motioned for her to watch. She watched as their leader studied her, before marking her with the warrior's symbol.

"That's the symbol from before." She said.

It indeed was the same symbol she saw one of the other predators use to mark themselves back in the pyramid. When he was done he walked over to her, she tensed up at his approach. She was still on edge, but managed to cam herself down. Trusting in herself, her instincts and reflexes if things were to go wrong. Once he approached her, he did the same thing as he did with Shego. He studied her features before giving her the warrior's mark. He then called for the young warrior, to come home. He grabbed his trophy and followed behind his leader. Once they had entered, the rest followed suit and the door closed.

Kim watched as the ship flew off, most likely back to their home world. She turned to see Ron, the pilot and approach her.

"Uhhh KP what was that about?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out myself."

Ron studied her face, and smiled to himself

"Hey nice tat!" he said.

"mhmm mhmm nice tat!" Rufus squeaked.

She smiled before remembering Shego.

"Ron, let me see your Kimmunicator." She requested.

He handed it over and she immediately contacted Wade.

"Wade we're going to need a ride, a fast one. Shego's been hurt and."

"Already on it Kim, it should be arriving in a few minutes." He said with his usual smile.

"You rock Wade." She told the boy genius before disconnecting.

She walked over to Shego, and sat beside her. She was in terrible shape, she wasn't even sure if Shego would last long enough to make it to the closest hospital.

"It's ok Shego. We're going to get you to a hospital, you'll be fine. Don't die on me."

She was breathing hard, real hard. She could tell that Shego was in so much pain, she wondered if she could even hear Kim at all.

"I say we leave her, it's what she deserves for getting Yori killed." Ron said coldly.

"Ron, that's not true. It's not Shego's fault, it was those things, those serpents that killed her." She said defending Shego. "Plus no one not even Wade knew about those creatures, or this whole ordeal. And I'm not going to leave her here to die, when she tried hard to save him me multiple times." She continued.

"Ron I understand you're hurt. Losing Yori has to be the most painful thing you've ever gone through, but ask yourself this. Would Yori have wanted you to leave her here?" she said pointing to Shego.

He looked at her. "Maybe….(sigh) Nooo." He said.

Before anymore words could be said a helicopter appeared. It landed in the clearing, and Kim took Shego, and carefully boarded the helicopter with the others.

"Don't worry Shego you're going to be just fine."

The helicopter flew off. The group sat in silence enjoying the long awaited peace they deserved. The whole ordeal had took more than its toll on them. This mission changed each one of them this day. This would be a day that none of them would forget, this would be a day to haunt their every dreams for a time to come.

**Epilogue**

"Come on, said she wanted this place cleaned stat!" an agent called out. It has been close to three hours since the defeat of the Queen.

had dispensed some troops to have the pyramid completely buried so if something did survive it wouldn't escape. They had been there working endlessly trying to bury the rubble of the pyramid. She made it painfully clear what would happen if they failed to do so. The sun had long since set, so they had to set up some lights to get the job done properly.

"Man I'm glad I didn't get to see whatever crawled outta there."

"Yeah, I heard it was some sort of giant lizard."

"You mean like a dinosaur?"

"Naaw man, More like an alien?"

"Hey!, get back to work. We don't got all night ya' know."

While the others worked, one agent went off to take a quick bathroom break. As he was taking care of business a shadow crept up behind him. He turned to see a humanoid figure behind him. it stood at least 8 feet tall, it had a feminine build to it, but its arms, her longer than usual. Its legs were slightly bent and ended in three toes, it had spines running down from its head to its tail, which ended in a extremely sharp point. Its head was had a human like bulid to it with long flowing hair, but it was still plainly alien, to the agent.

He stood there in complete fear, as it pressed up against him, studying him it hissed eerily.

"Watashi ga hoshī monode wa arimasen."

"Wha-What?"

"You are not the one I want." It said before finishing him off, with its pair of second jaws. The image of its intended targets were a red head and a raven haired woman. For now though it would concentrate on rebuilding its hive, then it will make its move on them.

**End.**

**Once again I would like to apologize for the even later upload. But I am glad to have completed my first fanfic story XD. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. Good news I will already have two sequels for it in the process of being made.**

**I'll let you in on a lil secret the next one will be 65 million years in the making If you all have anything you would like for me to write let me know, and I'll be happy to write it, until next time my friends!**


End file.
